


His Gentle Heart

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Horses, M/M, Professional yard, Referenced death of horses, Romance, Same sex love, Showjumper!Victor, Showjumping, Showjumping AU, horse riding, workplace bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a famous showjumper.When he fires a cruel groom of his, a shy and caring fan called Yuri Katsuki comes to the rescue of one of his prized horses.Victor employs Yuri, and the two develop a very real, meaningful relationship, much to the dislike of one of the other stable hands and her accomplices.When Yuri is driven out of the yard by bullies, can a besotted Victor and his friends convince him to come back? Or do they need to resort to other, more meaningful methods?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the showjumper!AU that nobody asked for xD  
> In which a gentle, kind-hearted Yuri Katsuki is employed by his idol and they fall in love on a very personal, deep level.
> 
> I'm from England and compete in low-level, mostly local showjumping competitions, and have grown up around horses all my life.  
> I wanted to incorporate two of my loves (horses and YOI!) into a story.  
> So I really REALLY hope this fic does well.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> And comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to follow my Tumblr, too - katsukinikiforov-onice
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

“Victor Nikiforov goes clear on Arctic Tundra in one minute and thirteen seconds!” The loudspeaker announced.  
Thunderous applause filled the arena as the Russian rider slowed his Iron Grey gelding to a walk, exiting through the gate and nodding politely at the next rider.  
“Good boy.” Victor patted his mount on the neck and stroked the grey fur.  
“That was so fast, Victor!”  
“Yeah, that was incredible!”  
Victor smiled as two of his grooms hurried over to meet him.  
He could trust Chris Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont with just about anything; both of them were friendly, hard working and talented riders, not to mention very gentle and understanding with his horses.  
“All praise should go to this handsome devil.” Victor grinned modestly as he slid out of the saddle and jumped to the ground, stroking his horse’s neck. “He saved my ass at the Hogsback!”  
“We’ll put a cooling rug on and walk him around until you're needed for the prize-giving.” Phichit smiled.  
“What if I'm needed for the jump-off?” Victor asked.  
“Pfft! Yeah right. You have this in the bag!” Chris laughed.  
“Have either of you seen Lizanne?” Victor frowned.  
“She's with Autumn.” Phichit shrugged, referencing another of Victor’s prized horses; Autumn Sky was an up-and-coming star. The bright bay gelding was the son of his chestnut broodmare Topaz and his now-retired black stallion Autumn Storm.   
Autumn Sky had been competing at a lower level, but had been brought along today to get him used to larger crowds and a higher-level competition.  
He wasn't competing, but Victor knew that horses knew!  
“Thanks, I'll go and find her.” Victor smiled gratefully.   
He strode over to the horseboxes, taking off his riding gloves and hat.  
On the way, he was ambushed by fans wanting photos or autographs, and by women in dresses and large, extravagant hats with oversized fascinators attached.

When Victor finally made it to the horsebox, he could hear shouting.  
Lizanne.  
He chuckled to himself, pushing open the door, and then gasping at the sight before him.  
Lizanne stopped in her tracks.  
Victor surveyed the situation;  
Lizanne was cornering Autumn Sky, and the gelding was backed into the far corner of the horsebox, his eyes wide and terrified, ears laid flat back.  
Lizanne was holding something…  
Victor's heart sank when he realised that it was a shoe…A muddy shoe print was clearly visible on Autumn’s shoulder, just below his withers.  
Victor took a deep breath and asked – somehow calmly! – “Lizanne…Have you hit my horse?”  
The woman’s face paled, and as she dropped her arm, Autumn squealed, throwing his head in the air in fear.  
“Answer me!” Victor growled. “Or should I check the footage of the camera I had placed in here?” He pointed up to a webcam in the opposite corner.  
Lizanne tried to make a run for it, but Victor grabbed her arm and marched her out of the horsebox, where they couldn't frighten the horse any further.  
“HAVE YOU BEEN HITTING MY HORSE!?” He yelled, and several people turned to stare.  
“Only because he was…”  
“I don't want to hear it. There is NO excuse for harming an animal; especially one that does so much for us humans!” Victor spotted the Police officers who patrolled the showground and beckoned for them to come over.  
“Is there a problem, sir?” They asked.  
Lizanne tried to run, but Victor held a tight grip on her arm.  
“I just caught this woman – my own employee - hurting my horse.” He explained. “I have a camera installed in my horsebox.”  
“Do you know of any other instances?” The female officer asked, taking out a notebook and pen.  
“I don't. This is the first I've known about it.” Victor admitted. “My horse was cornered in the horsebox, terrified. She was hitting him with a steel toe capped shoe!”  
“Only because he was nibbling on his lead rope!” Lizanne spat.  
“Horses do that, Lizanne! He was obviously bored! I asked you to walk him every half an hour!” Victor roared. “How is nibbling a rope any excuse!? He couldn't escape even if he tried; these ropes are high quality and too thick to bite through!”  
Lizanne said nothing.  
“We've heard enough. That was a confession.” The male officer said, reaching for the cuffs. “What's your last name?”  
Lizanne insolently refused to answer.  
“Her last name is Burshaw.” Victor answered.  
“Lizanne Burshaw; you are under arrest on suspicion of cruelty to animals. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” The officers led her away after taking Victor’s name and contact details so that they could interview him in a couple of days with the camera footage.

“What happened!?” Chris asked a few minutes later as he and Phichit wandered over with Arctic Tundra in a cooling blanket. “We saw Lizanne in cuffs with the police, and you yelling at her.”  
“Lizanne has been arrested for animal cruelty.” Victor explained as he watched her being led to the police car.  
“What!?”  
“She was hitting Autumn with a steel toe capped shoe for nibbling his rope. The vet is on her way over.” Victor sighed.  
His two grooms looked horrified.  
“Lizanne? I knew she was a bit…Off…But I didn't think she'd do anything like that!” Phichit said quietly.  
“She confessed, and it was caught on camera in here.” Victor pointed to the camera inside the horsebox.  
“You installed cameras in here?” Chris asked in a strangled voice.   
“Yes. And I know about your little romp with that boyfriend of yours!” Victor replied. “But don't worry; that was two weeks ago. They'll only want footage of today, I'm sure.”  
“I'm sorry Victor! I…”  
“It's okay. Having sex in an empty horsebox is hardly a criminal offence.” Victor shrugged. Anyway, the vet will be here shortly.”  
“Let us take care of that; you need to mount up. The prize-giving is in a few minutes.”  
“Even if I have placed first, I don't feel much like I've won here today.” Victor sighed glumly.  
His grooms placed placating hands on his shoulders.  
“I know,” Phichit said gently, “But Tundra has. He deserves it.”  
“You're absolutely right.” Victor nodded. “I'm being selfish. Tundra deserves his rosette. Thank you.”   
He pulled his gloves and hat back on as Chris removed the cooling rug.  
Placing his foot in the stirrup, Victor mounted again and gathered up the reins.

  
..

As predicted – and expected! – Victor and Arctic Tundra had placed first.  
Victor gratefully accepted the cup and Tundra pricked his ears importantly as the red first place rosette was pinned to his bridle.  
Once they had led the lap of honour, Victor dismounted and ran up the stirrups, loosening the girth on the saddle.  
He led his horse towards the box again, just as the vet was leaving.  
Phichit and Chris looked up.  
“No real damage done. Physically, at least.” Chris explained.  
“There's some bruising though, and poor Autumn is terrified. He nearly had the vet’s eye out! But he's otherwise okay.” Phichit added.  
Victor sighed with relief.  
“Thank you both for your help. I'd better calm Autumn down.”  
Phichit took Tundra from Victor and untacked him.

The platinum haired man stepped inside the horsebox and Autumn threw his head back in fear.  
“Hey, hey, it's me. It's me. It's okay boy.” Victor spoke in soothing tones and held his hand out for Autumn to sniff first.  
The poor horse was visibly trembling.   
“Autumn…Shhh…That nasty lady isn't coming back, I promise. I told her she's fired with immediate effect and never to set foot in my yard ever again.” Victor said in soothing tones.  
Autumn was panting hard through his nostrils, eyes still wide.  
“Come on my boy, it'll be okay from now on.” Victor said, reaching to stroke the gelding’s neck.  
The horse panicked and half-reared.  
Victor ducked out of the way, as the frightened horse neighed frantically.  
A crowd had gathered now.  
From the crowd, a mass of black stepped into the box before Victor could react.  
“Hey! Who said you could…” But he stopped when he spotted the younger man rubbing soft circles on the horse’s neck, and the smell of lavender filled the horsebox.  
The man was saying nothing, but Autumn Sky had his ears pricked as if he was listening.  
Gradually, the horse began to calm.  
Victor, Chris and Phichit watched in awe as this stranger took a bottle from his pocket and poured some lavender oil onto his hands and rubbed them together, before gently massaging the bay gelding’s nose with it.  
After some moments, the horse closed his eyes.  
The man turned to Victor.  
“Maybe try to approach him now?” He said softly.  
Still in shock, Victor hesitated before creeping towards his frightened horse.  
“Autumn? Hey boy, it's me. It's Victor. I'll never hurt you my boy.” He said in calm tones.  
The horse nudged at his owner and buried his nose in his chest.  
“Thank you so much! How did you do that?” Victor asked the man.  
“It's just lavender oil.” The man said shyly. “I'm sorry for inviting myself in here without permission. I just…Your horse was terrified and I wanted to help. I saw that woman getting arrested, and…” he broke off, shaking his head. “Did she hurt him?”  
“Bruising and mental scarring more than anything.” Victor replied sadly.   
“I'm so sorry.” The man bowed his head. “No animal should be subjected to abuse.”  
“What's your name?” Victor asked.  
“Yuri. Yuri Katsuki, sir.” The Asian man replied.  
“Victor Nikiforov.” He shook Yuri's hand warmly.  
“Yeah, I-I know who you are.” Yuri blushed. “I'm a huge fan!”  
“Really?” Victor blinked, “Thank you! Although I think after today, I'm also a huge fan of yours.”  
Yuri turned even redder. “Oh. No, it's okay, I…I'm nobody.”  
“Wrong. You are the hero of the hour.”  
“I didn't really do anything, Mr Nikiforov…”  
“Nonsense. Let me thank you properly! Lunch in the grandstand.” He pointed up to the white windowed building just above the seating area. “My treat.”  
“I don't want to impose.” Yuri looked down.  
“Let the man thank you, Yuri!” Chris piped up.  
“Yeah, he wants to. Victor doesn't do this for many people!” Phichit added with a grin. “I'm Phichit by the way; one of Victor's grooms. This is Chris, his other groom.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Yuri replied shyly. “And…well…if you're sure you don't mind?”  
“Absolutely not! Come, gentlemen! Lunch calls!” Victor smiled, signalling to a young woman with red hair who was just striding towards them.

..

The red haired woman turned out to be called Mila; she was driving the horses back to the yard and had driven Victor's car up so that he could return back later with the grooms.

Victor, Phichit, Chris and Yuri were sat at a reserved table in the grandstand, watching the other low-level events of the day whilst eating their roast lamb lunch.  
“So Yuri, do you ride?” Victor asked.  
“Yes Yuri, DO YOU?” Chris fluttered his eyelashes flirtily.  
Victor glared at his groom, who hid his laugh behind his hand.  
“Ignore him. He makes anything sexual. So…Riding?” Victor pressed.  
“Oh. A little. I uh…Had an accident last year and lost my nerve. I was here last year.” Yuri confessed.  
“I KNEW you looked familiar!” Phichit snapped his fingers. “I've seen you before. You were in the event just below Victor’s; your horse and you had an accident at the parallel!”   
Yuri looked down and placed his fork on the plate. “Yeah.” He swallowed.  
“How come you're not competing this year? You were good; an accident is an accident, right? Surely you've fallen before?” Chris asked.  
“Yes I have.” Yuri answered in a strangled voice.  
Victor looked at the man’s troubled face. “Maybe we should lay off the questions.” He warned his grooms.  
“But we want to know!” Chris wheedled.  
“My horse died.” Yuri admitted in a small voice. “You remember we both fell and couldn't finish the course?”  
“Yes, you got eliminated.” Phichit remembered.  
“The vet checked him over, and he was lame. Only…it never went away. So…” Yuri cut off.   
“So he was put to sleep?” Phichit guessed in a whisper.  
Yuri nodded, his eyes closing and tears escaping.   
Yuri covered his face, as his shoulders trembled.  
“Oh god. I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry Yuri, I shouldn't have asked.” Phichit put an arm around the Japanese man, and Chris vacated his seat to help soothe him.  
“I'm sorry for asking too. It was insensitive.” He said.  
“It's okay.” Yuri dabbed at his eyes with his hands, and Victor handed him a pack of tissues.  
“I can't imagine how hard that must have been.” He sympathised.   
“Honestly, I blame myself.” Yuri answered as he gratefully took out a tissue and dried his eyes.   
“No, I saw what happened. You weren't to blame at all. It was an accident.” Phichit comforted. “They're horrendous and heartbreaking, but they happen.”  
“Well anyway, that's why I don't compete anymore. My family have some other horses; my sister Mari competes. But I can't…Not since I lost Whisper. He was my best friend.” Yuri looked down at the table top. “But I can't tear myself away from horses. I love them! I live and breathe horses; so I try to help them using natural methods.”  
Victor smiled at him.  
“You did a fantastic job with my Autumn today.” He said softly.  
Yuri smiled at him, and something inside Victor stirred.  
Yuri had a radiant smile, even when he was so obviously distraught.  
His heart broke for the younger man.  
He had only known him just under an hour, and already he knew that he never wanted to see him sad ever again.  
What on earth was that!?  
‘This man needs protecting’ he thought instantly, ‘he's so loving and pure.’  
“How would you like a job?” Victor asked outright.  
Yuri blinked at him.  
“Sorry?”  
“A job. At my yard…A stable hand and groom. You have an enviably natural talent with horses. That much is apparent. I just fired my last one for cruelty, as you know, but I can see that you certainly won't do something like that! How about it? The pay is good.”  
“It actually is!” Chris nodded. “You see this watch? Marc Jacobs. Bloody expensive! A gift from me to me.”  
The men all laughed.  
“I'm not too bothered about the money, really. And thank you, but I don't want a job just because I cried in front of you.” Yuri's face burned. “I didn't exactly plan for that to happen.”  
“That's not why I'm offering you a job, Yuri. I don't do pity-play. You have a raw talent, a gift with animals. You're gentle, patient and kind. I've known you less than an hour and I can already see that! I like you, Yuri. You'd fit in well at Firwood.” Victor answered, taking a swig of orange juice.   
“Your famous yard!” Yuri whispered.  
“Well, my yard.” Victor replied modestly. “I can see that you'd already have two friends.” He smiled at Phichit and Chris.  
“Absolutely!” They both agreed.  
“Well…” Yuri hesitated.  
“I won't take no for an answer.” Victor grinned.  
Yuri beamed at him. “Then I guess I have to say yes! Thank you, Mr Nikiforov! This is such an honour.”  
“Just Victor, please! And no Yuri, the honour is all mine.” He shook his hand, feeling what felt like an electric current fizz between them. “The honour is entirely all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Topia Equestrian Centre sat nestled just at the foot of the local hill, Westerley Hill.  
Victor had dropped Yuri at the stables that afternoon in his flashy Range Rover, along with Phichit and Chris.  
“Ah, so YOUR family owns Yu-Topia Equestrian!” Victor smiled as he pulled into a parking space.  
“Yeah; we're a riding school.” Yuri took off his seatbelt. “Nothing flashy. We have a few Pony Club and Riding Club competitions here and stuff, but nothing major. Although some of our riders are low-level and local competitors.”  
“I've always wondered what this place was like; you're hugely popular in the area.”   
“Oh, I dunno about…”  
“Wait, is that Victor Nikiforov’s car!?” A female voice from outside gasped.  
“Oops.” Victor laughed as a brunette girl gaped at the Range Rover. “Looks like we've been spotted!”  
“I'm so sorry! That's Yuuko, one of our instructors!” Yuri blushed. “She's my best friend, also a huge fan of you.”  
“Oh? Then I should say hello.” Victor took off his seatbelt, and the others followed suit, stepping out of the car.  
“Yuri!? What? How?” Yuuko gasped, staring from Yuri to Victor. “You met Victor!? He DROVE YOU HOME!?”  
“Hey Yuuko. Uh yeah, I met him at the showground today.” Yuri greeted his best friend.   
“And these are his grooms, Phichit and Chris.”   
“H-h-hiiiii!” Yuuko stammered, erupting into nervous giggles.  
“Enchanté!” Chris greeted her with a kiss to the hand.  
Yuuko practically squealed.  
“Nice to meet you, Yuuko.” Phichit greeted warmly. “Ignore the Flirtmaster. He's actually gay.”  
“That makes two then! Right Yuri?” Yuuko winked at her friend, who raised his eyebrows in warning.  
“Yuuko!” He hissed. “Are you seriously outing me to people we just met?”  
Victor in particular was positively BEAMING.  
“Actually, that makes three.” He confessed.   
“But you've been linked to various women, right?” Yuuko frowned.  
Victor laughed. “I have, but that doesn't mean it's true. I wouldn't believe everything you read. The press make up a lot of rubbish. I'm definitely gay.”  
And his eyes fell onto Yuri, as he smiled softly.  
Yuri swallowed hard and looked away.  
“Please can you give us a tour of your stables?” Phichit asked politely, “I'd love to meet all the horses!”  
“Ooh! Yes please! If you're not too busy?” Victor added.  
“I actually have a lesson in fifteen minutes, and I need to run to the bathroom. Yuri, would you be okay to do it by yourself?” Yuuko asked, apologetically.  
Yuri nodded shyly. “Of course.” He smiled at their guests. “Right this way.”

..

Yuri showed Victor, Phichit and Chris around Yu-Topia Equestrian Centre.  
Besides the large farmhouse, they had everything from two outdoor schools and an indoor school, fields, a large barn where the horses were kept, and a high-security tack room and office with a real safe inside!  
“Okay; WOW!” Chris whistled.  
“You have a cafeteria here!?” Phichit was impressed. “I thought you said this place was nothing major?”  
Yuri blushed. “Well, we have Pony days and day events. Not to mention Pony Club, Riding Club…And well, we just like our riders to be catered for, that's all.” He explained. “There are even showers and changing rooms next to the toilets.”  
“This is impressive!” Victor was shocked.   
“Come through to the barn; I’ll introduce you to the horses.” Yuri smiled, leading them through the double doors.  
He clicked his tongue, and almost thirty heads peered over the half-doors.  
“This side is where all the ponies live.” Yuri explained.  
He introduced Victor and co. to all the smaller mounts;  
Coco, Daisy, Opal, Misty, Bertie Bassett, Jack the Lad, Horace, Fiver, Violet, Felix, Maraschino and Quest.  
“They all look lovely.” Victor breathed. “So shiny and healthy, and happy!”  
“Thank you.” Yuri replied shyly. “We really hope they are.”  
“Excuse me.” A young girl said, as she struggled with a saddle and bridle from the tack room, heading for Daisy’s stall.  
“Sorry. Here, allow me.” Victor sidestepped out of her way and unbolted the door.  
“Thanks.” The girl smiled, before doing a double take and gasping, dropping the saddle. “You-you're Victor Nikiforov!”   
Victor knelt down and smiled kindly, helping the girl to pick up the saddle and balance it on top of the half-door. “Nice to meet you, Miss…?”  
“Tallullah. Tally for short.” The girl grinned boldly.  
“Do you need some help, Tallullah?”  
“No thank you. But can I have a photo? Pleeeeease?”  
“Of course!” Victor laughed. “Shall we include Daisy too?”  
“Yes! She's my favourite pony! I always ride her in my lessons!” Tallullah nodded eagerly as she pulled out a phone from her pocket and turned on selfie mode.  
“Here, I'll take it, Tally.” Yuri offered.  
He snapped a couple of photos and handed the girl her phone back.  
“Thank you Mr Victor! My friends will be so jealous when they see this! I'm getting my dad to print this off for me and frame it!” Tallullah smiled, hugging Victor’s leg.  
“Aww, that's lovely. Have a nice ride, won't you? Look after each other.” He shook the girl's hand and then patted the docile Skewbald pony before following on behind Yuri.  
“You're great with kids.” Yuri commented as they moved over to the horses.  
“Oh thank you.” Victor reddened a little.   
“Don't go getting any ideas, Yuri.” Chris laughed.   
“What?!” Yuri blinked.  
Victor tutted. “Chris, if Yuri wants to have my babies, that's fine with me.”  
Yuri knew they were only joking around, but he felt uncomfortable.   
He blushed furiously, clearing his throats before he introduced the rest of the horses…  
Sonnet, Molly, Sapphire, Copper, Sunny, Esprit, Bouncer, Lilly, Hope, Artie, Winston, Pepper, Chance, Bess, Major and Konrad.

“Your horses are all so healthy looking!” Phichit smiled as they walked back to the Range Rover.  
“Thank you.” Yuri responded.   
“So, we will see you on Monday, yes? 9am.” Victor said to Yuri, unlocking the car doors.  
“Yes. And thank you again!” Yuri nodded.  
“It'll be a pleasure to work with you. Oh…There's no set uniform; just wear your casual stable wear. Bring jodhpurs or breeches and a hard hat since your duties will include exercising the horses.” Victor added.  
“I won't have to jump them, right?” Yuri paled a little.  
Victor softened his gaze. “No, not if you don't feel up to it. Just to make sure they're exercised, mostly. Please don't feel pressured to jump.”  
“Thank you.” The colour returned to Yuri's cheeks. “I'll see you on Monday.”  
He waved to his new boss and new colleagues as they drove down the driveway.  
Yuri didn't hear his mother come up behind him.  
“They seemed nice. That tall man…He looks familiar…” She pondered.  
“That's Victor Nikiforov.” Yuri replied.  
“Oh of course! The famous showjumper!” Hiroko nodded with a smile. “Where and how did you meet him?”  
“Today at the showground.” Yuri answered, explaining how they'd met. “AND he's offered me a job at his yard as a groom and stable hand! I start on Monday! You-you don't mind, do you?”   
“Absolutely not. I'm so proud of you! I hope he's paying you though and you're not just free Labour!”  
“No, he's paying me. But I wouldn't care if he wasn't. Oh mom, I'm so HAPPY!” He threw his arms around his mother, who hugged him back.   
“Wait until your father and sister hear this! Sweetheart, I haven't seen you this happy in so long. Since the accident.”  
“I know.” Yuri smiled. “Finally some good luck, huh? About time too!”

..

“Yuri is lovely isn't he?” Victor smiled as he drove along the lane leading to the yard. “Just so…fresh and caring. And kind…”  
Chris groaned. “Yes Victor, we get it! You have a crush on him.”  
“I liked him too. But not like that.” Phichit laughed. “He is really nice.”  
“Hmm isn't he though?” Victor sighed.  
“Someone is in love!” Chris sang.  
“Oh shush!” Victor blushed.   
“I have to say; his butt looked incredible in those jeans. Wouldn't you agree, Victor?” Chris raised an eyebrow.  
“Mmmmm…” Victor smiled, remembering.  
“Uh Victor. You just drove past the drive into the yard.” Phichit snickered.  
“Oops!” The Russian reversed back, and entered the yard, parking outside the large house as the gates closed behind him.

The trio made their way down to the yard, and Victor called for everyone's attention.  
“I apologise for our tardiness. However there was an incident today with Lizanne. I caught her hurting Autumn Sky in the horsebox at the showground. I've let her go and she's been arrested for cruelty to horses.” He announced, and all his staff exchanged shocked looks and murmurs.  
“However, I have already found a replacement for her, and he will be starting on Monday; his name is Yuri Katsuki, and I would like you all to be kind and make him feel welcome here, okay?”  
“Yes Victor.” Came a ripple of replies.  
Victor dismissed them, and strode over to the feed room, smiling to himself as he measured out the horses’ feeds.  
He felt a presence looming in the doorway.  
“Yes?”   
“Did…did Lizanne really hurt Autumn?” Asked a younger voice.  
Yuri Plisetsky; he was only 16 but he was already head stable boy, because he was not only very experienced for his age, but because he was great at bossing people around and getting things done!  
He was nicknamed Yurio by everyone at the yard.  
“Caught her red handed. Plus the camera in the horsebox will have caught her too.” Victor confirmed.  
“I-I should have spotted it sooner. I should have known.” The teenager's face fell as Victor’s poodle Makkachin scurried into the feed room, nosing at his owner until he was given a big cuddle.  
“Don't blame yourself Yurio.” Victor said gently. “She's to blame, not you.”  
“But I should have known we had an animal abuser among us!”  
“I think she hid it well…For a while at least.”  
“It'll never happen again Victor, I promise!” Yurio looked at the floor.  
“Let's hope not.” Victor sighed. “But you must never blame yourself.”  
Yurio nodded.  
“And this other Yuri? Can you trust him?” He asked.  
“Absolutely.” Victor nodded. “Without question.”  
“Okay.” Yurio answered as he backed out of the room.  
Victor couldn't help feeling bad for the boy; he was clearly in charge of stable management, but he often felt he had to prove himself due to his age.  
And now he was blaming himself for someone else's terrible actions.   
He couldn't wait for this to blow over, and for Yuri to start working here.  
Yuri…  
He was so handsome; his smile was radiant, and he had gorgeous chocolate brown doe eyes, with long, dark lashes.  
But also, he had the most beautiful and gentle soul of anyone he'd ever met.  
Victor found his mind wandering, and then noticed that he'd accidentally knocked over the bucket of feed he was preparing.  
“Shit!” He cursed under his breath, before sweeping it up and starting it again.

..

When Monday morning finally dawned, Yuri was up and ready by 8, and eating his breakfast.  
It was only a fifteen minute drive, but he didn't want to be late.  
As he finished his breakfast, he packed his boxed lunch into his bag along with a couple of bottles of water, and bid his parents goodbye.  
“Good luck son.” His father said. “We're proud of you!”  
“Thanks dad.” Yuri grinned, grabbing his keys. “See you later.”  
He hurried out to his car and placed his bag in the front seat.

Upon arriving at Firwood, Yuri audibly gasped.  
Of course, he'd seen photos of the famed yard in his horse magazines and online, but up close it was even better!  
The house was basically a mansion!  
The barn was huge, the arenas were huge, there were security gates…  
Yuri gulped.  
Taking a deep breath, he got out of his car, locking it before he wandered into the yard.  
A sea of faces, both human and equine, peered at him, and he suddenly turned beetroot, hating the attention.  
“Yuri! You made it!” Phichit called, bolting towards him. “Everyone, this is Yuri Katsuki; the new guy Victor told you about. He's really really nice, so be good to him.”  
The staff all hurried over and made their introductions, including Yurio.  
“Hi.” He said gruffly. “Victor tells me you're good with horses. I hope so. I'm Yuri Plisetsky but everyone here calls me Yurio. You can too.”  
“Hi Yurio.”  
“I'm head stable hand, so I'm in charge okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“You're not bothered that I'm younger than you?”  
“Why would I be?” Yuri shrugged. “I trust Victor’s judgment. If he thinks you're the best, you're the best.”  
There was a pause.  
And then Yurio gave a wide smile.  
“I like him.” He announced, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Yuri!” Another voice called out, and everyone parted like the Red Sea.  
“Welcome to Firwood.” Victor beamed.  
He was dressed in a light blue collared shirt and tight white breeches with long black riding boots.  
The breeches were so tight that everything was more or less on show.  
Victor had done it on purpose to catch Yuri's eye, and it certainly worked!  
Yuri noticed Chris biting back a laugh, and tried hard not to laugh too.  
“Thank you for having me here.” Yuri smiled politely.  
“Allow me to give you the tour.” Victor put his hand on the small of Yuri's back to guide him gently alongside him.

“Oh god. Victor has a crush on him, doesn't he?” Yurio rolled his eyes.  
“Besotted.” Chris confirmed.  
“Is he capable of thinking with his brain instead of his dick?!” Yurio growled. “That poor guy doesn't stand a chance.”  
“Yuri's a really nice guy so I can't see him hurting Victor. His best friend said he's gay too, so maybe…” Phichit trailed off.  
“So maybe they'll end up in a STABLE relationship?” Chris grinned.  
He and Phichit fell about laughing, and even Yurio let a chuckle betray his usual no-nonsense expression.   
“Back to work, you two.” He shook his head. “I hope that whatever happens, nobody gets hurt.”


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~

Yuri was seriously impressed with Firwood Stables.  
There were some horses on livery too, which of course didn't belong to Victor.  
In fact, a few of the staff stabled their own horses here.  
Victor and Yuri were leaning against the fence of one of the outdoor arenas after the tour, watching Sara Crispino on a stunning Palomino Lusitano mare.  
The young woman and her horse were working on the flat, expertly executing an extended trot, before fluidly moving into a steady collected canter.  
“Dressage practice?” Yuri guessed.  
Victor nodded. “Yes, Sara is a dressage rider mainly. That's her own horse – Desert Orchid.” He explained. “They're competing at high level this show season. Their first year.”  
“They're amazing!” Yuri breathed.   
“Do you ride dressage, Yuri?” Victor asked.  
The Japanese shook his head. “No. I'm a…Well, I WAS a showjumper.”  
He looked down and started fiddling with the cuffs of his sweater.  
Victor's heart sank.  
“Maybe I can get you back into jumping?” He offered after a few moments. “Would you like that?”  
“It's really kind of you to offer, but my jumping days are over.” Yuri swallowed the lump in his throat.   
Before any more could be said, he turned away, mumbling something about asking Yurio what he should set to work on.  
Victor sighed.  
Yuri was a broken man; he blamed himself for the accident, that much was obvious.  
Victor desperately wanted to help him, but how?

..

“Hey Yurio.” Yuri smiled at the younger boy. “So Victor’s finished giving me the tour. What should I get started on?”  
Yurio looked up at him from sweeping. “Could you get started on filling the water buckets? The trough is over there,” the teen nodded at the water trough next to the hay barn, “Use the buckets next to it to carry the water to the stables. The black buckets in the stables are for food, yellow for water. If the water in the trough goes below the red line, turn the tap on and the hose will fill it up.”  
“Got it!” Yuri smiled, striding over to the water trough.  
He picked up a bucket next to it and filled it with water, carrying it over to the horse barn.

“Hmm, he's strong in the arm as well as the heart.” Victor smiled, joining Yurio in the yard.  
Yurio sighed. “Victor, leave him alone. He's a nice guy, but something tells me he's in over his head when it comes to you.”  
Victor blinked in shock. “What's that supposed to mean?”  
“You're too high profile, and you're forever being linked to random women. Yes, you're gay, but the media don't care about that! They'll make up scandals and stories, and if you two DID end up in a relationship, that could destroy any and all trust. Rumours are evil. He's a good guy, right? So leave him be.” Yurio stopped for breath. “It's kinder to him.”  
“What about me? Am I supposed to stay alone and miserable forever just in case the media decide to fabricate more stories and lies?” Victor snapped. “I'm tired of feeling so alone. There's something about him that just…He's so pure. It feels right.”  
“You've only known him for three days!”  
“When it's true love, you just know.”  
“Ugh. Get out of here before I puke all over your expensive Toggi boots!” Yurio growled. “True love? Please! You've been slathering all over him! And don't think we haven't all noticed those ridiculously tight breeches that show off your ass and your junk. It's sexual, Victor! If it was love, you'd act with your heart not your dick! Katsuki doesn't strike me as that sort of guy. Just leave him alone. It'll only end in tears.”  
Victor glared at him, shaking his head. “You're wrong about me. I thought you of all people knew me better than that, but apparently not.” He said, turning on his heel and marching into the barn, almost colliding with Yuri himself.   
“Sorry!” Victor blushed, hurrying away.  
Yuri stared after him.

..

Everyone at the yard had been so welcoming in Yuri's first few days.  
However, Victor had been a little distant with him, and he wondered why.  
He hadn't screwed up, so that couldn't be it.  
Yuri didn't want his new boss to be mad at him, so he tried to think of a way to strike up conversation.  
Secretly, Yuri missed the tight breeches from day one!  
Victor had changed out of them by late morning, which is also when he'd started acting distant…

When Friday came, Yuri was greeted by Mila and Sara.  
“Hi Yuri!” They waved.  
“Good morning! I brought doughnuts!” He grinned, holding up the bags. “To sort of thank everyone for being so welcoming during my first week.”  
“Aww! You're so sweet, thank you.” Both girls hugged him.  
“So…Yurio has a surprise for you!” Mila beamed.  
“Oh no, is this an initiation test? Am I about to regret bringing the doughnuts?” Yuri asked.  
Both women laughed.  
“No, no. Nothing like that! Come with us.” Sara took Yuri's hand and led him to the outdoor arena, where Yurio sat on the fence.  
“Ah, there you are! You're early as always.” The teen smiled, jumping off the fence. “Put your riding gear on! You're exercising Boudicca.”  
“Wow!” Yuri blinked. “THE Boudicca?!”  
“Yes, THE Boudicca. And don't worry; no jumps. Victor uh…explained…I hope that's okay?”  
“Oh. Yeah. I suppose you should all know sooner or later.” Yuri's face fell.  
“Hey, look, losing a horse is…It's heartbreaking. It's like losing family. Well, it IS losing family. Nobody here will judge you for that, okay?” The younger boy said gently. “I'd know.”  
Yuri eyed him steadily.  
“You too?” He whispered.  
Yurio nodded. “Yeah. My first pony a couple of years ago. Benji.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“And I'm sorry too, for you. Now…THE Boudicca is already tacked up; you'd better get into your Glad Rags.” Yurio grinned.

..

Minutes later, Yuri was striding across the yard in his polo shirt and jodhpurs, long boots and carrying his riding hat in gloved hands.  
He was wearing a body protector, much to the approval of the others.  
Yurio led Boudicca out of her stable.  
The dark brown Holsteiner mare stood obediently as Yuri checked the girth, and then pulled down the stirrups and mounted from the floor.  
He adjusted the stirrup leathers to the correct length, then shortened the reins, clicking to the mare to walk on, tracking left.  
A small crowd had drifted over to watch the new guy and how he handled a horse.  
Victor leaned against the fence, watching intently.  
Yuri caught his eye, but ignored him, still hurt from being avoided all week.

Shortening the reins a little more, Yuri used just the lightest pressure from his heels and the mare broke into a trot.  
Yuri sat for the first two strides before rising to the trot.  
After a circuit of the manège, he changed the rein from the K marker, diagonally across to M, tracking right this time.  
He kept just a light contact on the reins, and Boudicca behaved well for him.  
Victor smiled to himself.  
After a couple more circuits, Yuri circled the brown mare at C, before sitting deep and nudging her forward into a canter with the lightest pressure.  
The pair moved fluidly around the arena, cantering down the centre line and executing a perfect flying change before changing the rein again from A.  
The spectators all gasped collectively, and when Yuri slowed the mare back to a walk again and gave her a longer rein, they clapped him.  
Yuri looked surprised that he even had an audience, let alone one who applauded him!  
He shyly smiled, and then his gaze drifted to Victor, who was grinning broadly and also clapping.  
Bowing his head in shyness, Yuri gave a small smile before looking ahead of him again.

..

Yuri made sure to give Boudicca some TLC after the ride, cooling her down with a sponge and sweat scraper, before drying her off with a stable rubber.  
He didn't see Victor lean on the half door, and was gently scratching the beautiful horse in her favourite spot, right between her ears.  
The mare had closed her eyes and was leaning against Yuri.  
“You're the only other person besides me who knows where her favourite scratch place is.” Victor said, making Yuri look up in surprise.  
“She went spectacularly well for you. You're an extraordinary rider!” The Russian added.  
“She's a wonderful horse.” Yuri answered.  
“That, she is.” Victor nodded in agreement.  
A silence hung over them.  
“So…” Victor said at last, “I…”  
“Why have you been avoiding me all week?” Yuri blurted out.  
Victor blinked, looking sheepish. “Oh. You noticed?”  
Yuri stared at him.  
“Yeah I did. What did I do wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing, Yuri. Truthfully. I just…” Victor sighed, running a hand through his platinum hair. “I haven't been handling my feelings very well. It's been pointed out that I've been a little…Forward. Or obvious.”  
“You mean like the tight breeches that showed everything?” Yuri grinned. “I've kind of missed those.” He turned crimson, but continued to put on the horse’s rug.  
Victor's face lit up.  
“You have!?” He beamed. “Well, maybe I'll surprise you on Monday then. Unless…”  
“Unless?” Yuri repeated, looking Victor in the eye.  
“Unless you'd like to come over tomorrow? I know you're not due to work Saturdays and Sundays, but we could ride together? And then you could come in for lunch?” Victor offered.   
Yuri couldn't believe his ears.  
“Uh…sure. I'd love to.”  
“Good. I have something very special lined up for you.”   
“Are you the dessert?” Yuri teased as he let himself out of the stable and bolted it.  
“That's not what I had planned, but if you want to…” Victor blushed hard.  
Yuri laughed. “I was joking. I don't think I have the nerve for anything like that yet. And I'd like an established relationship, not just a one night thing.” He admitted.  
“You and me both.” Victor agreed.   
The pair of them just stood outside Boudicca’s stable for a few seconds, letting a wave of electricity fizz between them.  
“Uh, well I have work to do.” Yuri smiled, ducking away shyly, “thank you for letting me ride Boudicca. She's a dream!”  
“As are you, Yuri.” Victor sighed.  
But Yuri heard him and stared at him with wide eyes.  
Victor turned completely pink and scuttled away.  
Yuri watched him go, dazed.  
His idol had just more or less confessed that he was attracted to him!  
‘I'll wake up in a minute and this'll all be a dream!’ Yuri thought as he pinched himself.  
Sure enough, it was real.  
Yuri couldn't help the ecstatic smile on his face.  
He was soon snapped out of his reverie by Yurio calling his name.  
“Coming!” Yuri replied before hurrying across the yard.

..

That lunchtime, Victor disappeared out, before returning just as everyone was ready to leave.  
“Good news everyone!” He called, attracting the attention of his staff. “Lizanne is being charged with animal cruelty!”  
He ran over the details of her punishment, and whilst some complained that it wasn't good enough, most of them were relieved.  
“I brought home pizzas and cake to celebrate.” Victor added. “Come up to the house and wash yourselves up; meet me in the dining room.”  
And with that he scurried towards the house.  
“Thank god for that!” Phichit breathed a sigh of relief as he put away the broom he'd just been leaning on.  
“Yeah, she deserves it! I can't believe it all came out that this was a regular thing.” Georgi Popovich shook his head in disgust. “Are you coming, Yurio?”  
Yurio said nothing.  
He silently skulked over to the office and sat at the desk, head in his hands.  
Yuri had seen him go, and quietly slipped away to speak to him.  
“Hey!” Yuri greeted softly, “Didn't you hear Victor? Pizza and cake!”   
“Yeah, I'll be up in a few minutes, I just…I need some time.” Yurio nodded, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.  
“You know, you can talk to me.” Yuri said gently. “I'm not going to blab to anyone. It's not my style.”  
Yurio eyed Yuri steadily, then took a breath.  
“I should've known Lizanne was harming the horses.” He stared down at the top of the desk. “What kind of head stable hand am I? I didn't catch it.”  
“You seriously blame yourself?” Yuri whispered, leaning against the wall. “Some people are sneaky and sly, I guess she knew how to go about it without getting caught. Well, until she was!”  
“I know, but I should have been more vigilant.”  
“And you still may not have found out.” Yuri said, “Blaming yourself only hurts you.”  
Yurio looked up.  
“Yes. It does.” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully. “How's that working out for you?”  
Yuri closed off again. “That's different.” He whispered.  
“Maybe, but in both situations a horse was harmed. Beyond our control. I'm going to try to take your words on board; maybe you should do the same?” Yurio suggested. “Try jumping again? Even if it's just a small pole to begin with? You're only hurting yourself by giving up; you're talented, anyone can see that! Don't let it go to waste.”  
The teen smiled at Yuri, who smiled back.  
“I'll try.” Yuri choked out. “It's just hard…”  
“I know.” Yurio nodded. “Now, pizza calls! We'd better get in there before the others devour all of it and there's none left for us!”

..

That evening, Yuri was sat between Yurio and Phichit.  
Everyone was so kind to Yuri, and Victor had been right when he said that Yuri would fit right in.  
Victor was two seats away from him, next to Yurio, and their eyes kept meeting over the table.  
Yuri learned a lot about Victor that evening; he wasn't always so formal and professional, for one.  
He was a goofy and lovable dork who loved his dog, and often acted like one himself, with how friendly and funny he was!  
Victor had a brilliant rapport with his staff, and treated them like friends and family.  
He also adored animals, and didn't just leave his staff to do all of the work; he was putting in graft around the stables, too, and often just sat with his horses and dog, taking to them and making a fuss of them!  
‘It's no wonder he does so well!’ Yuri thought to himself, ‘He has such a strong bond with his animals and with people. He really has a lot of love to give.’  
That made Yuri feel tingly inside.  
He'd always had a crush on Victor from afar, but now he was so close to him and the crush was mutual!  
Yuri found himself falling for Victor hard.  
And unbeknownst to him, Victor felt the same!


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday dawned bright and sunny.  
Yuri tried on multiple different outfits the night before, before settling on a white collared shirt, a burgundy faux cashmere sweater, dark jeans and light tan Chelsea boots.  
He had to keep reminding itself that it wasn't a date, but he still wanted to impress Victor.  
Yuri nervously ate breakfast before saying goodbye to his parents and sister.  
“I thought you weren't working today?” Mari asked.  
“I'm not. Victor invited me over for lunch.” Yuri answered, a blush creeping over his cheeks.  
“Ooooh, Victor!” Mari teased. “Sounds like a date to me!”  
“It is not a date.” Yuri sighed as he shrugged on his wool coat that matched his boots in colour.  
He pocketed his wallet, keys and phone before heading out to the car.

Upon arriving, Yuri spotted who he assumed were weekend staff busying themselves around the yard.  
“Hi Yurio!” He waved, spotting the blonde teen.  
“Morning!” Yurio responded.  
Yuri carried on until he reached the black gates in front of the gravel driveway of the house.  
The gates were closed, but he pressed a button on the stone pillar.  
“Hello?” Victor’ voice crackled through the speaker.  
“Oh hi Victor, it's me. Yuri.” Yuri announced.  
“Yuri! Come on in!” Victor replied, and not even a second later, the gates opened.  
Yuri paced up the gravel driveway timidly.  
He felt like he was trespassing, despite being invited.  
It all looked so…grand.  
Upon reaching the door, Yuri made to ring the bell, but the door had already opened.  
There stood Victor in a tight grey shirt, black jeans and grey socks.  
He looked genuinely pleased to see Yuri.  
“Hello.” He greeted bashfully. “Welcome to Firwood Manor.”  
“It's lovely!” Yuri gasped, looking around. “Am I clean enough to even be in here?”  
Victor laughed.  
“Of course! Even if you weren't, I could always clean it. But we can be dirty if you want; I don't mind.”  
“You clean your own house!?” Yuri blinked, deliberately avoiding the last sentence.  
Victor looked at him and laughed again.  
“Yes…Oh Yuri, you didn't…You didn’t think I had a maid or a butler, did you!?”  
“Maybe.” Yuri blushed.   
“No, no. I clean AND cook.” Victor grinned. “Speaking of which, I made a beef stroganoff; I hope that's okay?”  
“I've never tried it.” Yuri admitted, “But it smells really good!”  
“Let me take your coat.” Victor smiled, standing behind Yuri as the latter shrugged off his jacket.  
Victor hung it on the coat rack whilst Yuri put his shoes on the doormat.  
“You look so handsome.” Victor said in a small voice, his cheeks flushing pink ever so slightly.  
Yuri turned even more pink. “Um...thank you. So do you.”  
“Thank you. Nothing compared to you! Come, let's have a drink before dinner.” Victor led Yuri to the kitchen.  
“Oh, I'm driving…” Yuri answered.  
“I didn't mean alcohol.” Victor smiled. “I don't drink.”  
“Ah, then yes please!”  
“Water, juice, lemonade? Or maybe coffee or tea?”  
“Tea please. Milk, two sugars.”  
“No way! Me too!” Victor grinned. “Match made in heaven.” He winked.  
“Um…Can I ask you something?” Yuri swallowed.  
“Of course.” Victor switched on the kettle.  
“Is…is this a date?” Yuri asked quietly.  
Victor turned to look at him.  
“Do you want it to be?”  
“That's not what I asked.”  
“No, you're right. Uh yes. Yes it is a date.” Victor confessed. “I'm sorry. I should have been clearer with my intentions. If this makes you uncomfortable, you can leave. I won't hold it against you.”  
“I don't want to leave.” Yuri replied with a smile. “I've never been on a date. I've never even been asked.”  
Victor looked genuinely shocked.  
“But you're gorgeous!” He spluttered, “you have such a beautiful soul and personality! Wow. Well, I'm very honoured to be your first! I'm just sorry that it's in my own home.”  
“Don’t be. I'm not expecting to be wined and dined or taken out everywhere.” Yuri responded. “I'm a very private person.”  
Victor smiled.  
“Then you're a rare breed, Yuri Katsuki.” He breathed.  
They exchanged shy smiles, and a moment of SOMETHING hung in the air.  
Something like a romantic connection.

..

Victor and Yuri found lots to talk about; mainly horses!  
When it came to lunch, Victor felt that now was the right time…  
“Yuri, I have a horse named Mina. She's very timid and frightened; I was wondering if you'd be able to help me with her? And maybe I can help you get back into showjumping again?” He asked.  
“Ahhh, so this wasn't really a date-date.” Yuri raised his eyebrows. “You wanted to flatter me so I'd help you?”  
“No! You're free to turn the offer down and I'd still really like you.” Victor was hurt.  
“You don't know me. We only met a week ago.” Yuri pointed out.  
“Look, I just know, okay? I know how I feel. You're like nobody else I've ever met. And I'd like to get to know you better. Forget I asked about Mina. I've known I liked you since the day we met.” Victor admitted, turning crimson. “We can go at your pace.”  
“Is it really professional to date your staff?” Yuri grinned impishly.  
“We're both human beings. There's no hierarchy here.” Victor responded.  
There was silence for a moment.  
“You'd better ask me properly.” Yuri took a sip of his water.  
“Will…um, will you be my boyfriend?” Victor requested shyly.  
“Sure.” Yuri grinned broadly, and Victor’s entire face lit up with happiness.  
“Perfect.” He replied.  
“But we're going to take it slow, right?” Yuri checked.  
Victor nodded. “Yes…But um…Am I allowed to kiss you? Just a small kiss?”  
“Go on then.” Yuri chuckled.  
His confident mask was working, but inside, Yuri's heart was pounding!  
This was about to be his first kiss!  
He and Victor leaned in to each other and their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.  
Yuri felt like fireworks were exploding inside him, and Victor felt the same.  
What felt like static electricity was sizzling between them, even after the kiss finished.  
“Shall I give you the grand tour?” Victor asked, looking deep into Yuri's eyes.  
“Uh huh.” Yuri nodded, still shocked that he'd been kissed!  
He felt different, but did he look different?!  
Was it a good kiss?  
“Um, Victor? Was I okay?” Yuri asked as they headed through the hallway.  
Victor turned to look at him. “You mean the kiss? Hmmm, I can't remember. Do it again?”  
He gave a cheeky smile, but Yuri leaned up to do it again, pressing their lips together gently.  
When he pulled away, Victor slightly leaned in for another, but Yuri just raised his eyebrows.  
“Perfect.” Victor whispered.  
“Oh good.” Yuri sighed with relief.   
He kissed Victor again, feeling brave enough to slip his arms around his neck.  
Victor's arms snaked around Yuri's waist, then pressed their foreheads together once they'd broken the kiss.  
“Mmm, you are a man of many talents, Yuri Katsuki.” He exhaled.  
Yuri hummed, closing his eyes. “So are you, Victor Nikiforov.”

..

Firwood Manor was incredible!  
The whole house was modern throughout; minimalist décor and accessories.  
The living room was huge, with a gigantic flat screen TV that was built into the wall, and an electric fireplace and a faux fur rug in front.  
There were three bathrooms and three bedrooms, a study and an entertainment room.  
Victor's bedroom overlooked the large garden.  
He had a king size bed, and a huge walk in wardrobe.  
Trophies, rosettes and photos lined the walls inside the entrance to the wardrobe.

Yuri drifted over to the window and looked out into the garden.  
“You have a beautiful home.” He said. “It's massive!”  
“Far too big for one person and a dog.” Victor replied, “It gets pretty lonely.”  
For a moment, Victor looked sad, his platinum hair flopping over his eye as he looked down at the floor.  
Yuri crept over to him and took his hands.  
“Well, you have me now.” He said shyly.   
Victor pretty much melted at the words, giving a smitten smile.   
“Maybe you could stay tonight?” He asked.  
“Hmm that's not taking things slowly is it?” Yuri chuckled nervously.  
Victor looked confused for a moment, and then it clicked.  
“No, I didn't mean we should sleep together! Well…I would like us to sleep together. Side by side. Not…I didn't mean sex!” He spluttered.  
“I don't know. I've never shared a bed with anyone before.” Yuri hesitated. “This is only the first day!”  
“Neither have I, unless you count Makkachin.” Victor replied, “But…No, I see what you mean. Okay, no sleepovers yet.”  
“We can get to know each other in other ways.” Yuri said gently.   
“Lets go down to the garden!” Victor suggested. “We can sit and talk.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Yuri agreed, as an excited Victor led the way.

..

“Okay, your garden is huge!” Yuri marvelled as the two men stepped out onto the back patio.  
Victor shrugged modestly, taking Yuri by the hand and leading him along the gravel-lined pathway, past the lawn and various flowers and plants, through a large archway cut out of a hedge, and into a paved area with an arbour.  
“Wow!” Yuri gasped.  
The seat of the duck egg blue and cream-painted arbour had cushions on it, and fairy lights throughout.  
There were two lavender plants which flanked either side of the wooden structure.  
Victor switched on a plastic cased mains switch, and the fairy lights illuminated the arbour, even in the daylight.  
A fountain also trickled into life to the far right of the structure.  
Victor sat down, and Yuri sat beside him.  
“So,” Victor looked Yuri in the eyes, “When is your birthday?”  
“29th of November. I kind of already know yours.” Yuri blushed. “Christmas Day.”  
Victor nodded.  
“That's right. Only I don't really celebrate either…” He trailed off, looking sad again.  
“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked softly.  
Victor sighed. “I suppose I should tell you, since you're my boyfriend now.” He began, “I haven't seen or spoken to my family in years. They didn't approve of my career choice, so they disowned me when I was 16. I've been alone ever since; I've never had a relationship because people use me and let me down. Or they fuel rumours and sell stories to the tabloids. Being gay was the tip of the iceberg for my family…I haven't spoken to or heard from them in twelve years. Not even a card for my birthday.”  
He hung his head sadly, and Yuri saw the glint of tears rolling down the older man's cheek.  
Bravely, Yuri put an arm around Victor.  
“That's disgusting.” Yuri shook his head. “I'm sorry.”  
“I don't know why I'm telling you this.” Victor wiped his eyes, “I don't exactly tell everyone about it. The other Yuri is the only other person who knows.”  
Yuri nodded. “I understand why you don't want to talk about it. I won't blab, I promise.”  
“Thank you. Sorry, I should be asking about you. Um...Hobbies! Besides riding, what do you like to do?” Victor asked.  
Yuri eyed Victor steadily, and the older rider’s ocean coloured eyes seemed to be pleading for a change of subject.  
“Uh, well, I like to read and write.” Yuri responded, “And I'm getting into spiritual stuff I guess.”  
“Spiritual stuff?” Victor frowned, “Are you psychic? Is my house haunted?”  
Yuri laughed. “Not that kind of spiritual! I mean like energy healing and stuff like that.”  
“Oh! That sounds cool. Anything else?”  
“Well, I swim and work out. I enjoy that.”  
“Yes I can tell you work out.” Victor smiled, his eyes wandering over Yuri's arms. “You seem to have a lot of stamina too.”  
“Ha, uh…well…” Yuri turned beetroot. “So what about you? Hobbies?”  
“I'm also partial to reading and working out.” Victor answered, “Playing with Makkachin, I do a little bit of photography too. Cooking…”  
Yuri nodded. “I like cooking too.”  
“Maybe we should cook together one day?” Victor suggested.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” Yuri nodded.

“Now then, I promised you a ride.” Victor said after a few minutes, once they'd gone back inside and up to Victor's room. “I have some jodhs you can borrow. In fact, keep them. They're too small for me.”   
He handed Yuri a pair of beige jodhpurs from his wardrobe, still with the tags on.  
Yuri was shocked. “These are brand new!”  
“I'm sent a lot of free products from various equestrian companies.” Victor shrugged, “The items I can't find a use for, or that are too small for me, I give them away. These look about your size.” He gave Yuri a pair of brand new long riding boots. “Please keep them.”  
“But…They're so expensive! I…”  
“I don't want you to pay me for it.” Victor laughed, “I have no use for them if they don't fit. You're doing me a favour, seriously. Besides, as beautiful as you look, your current outfit is not safe to ride in.”  
Yuri smiled bashfully. “Well, thank you. Really. I don't know what to say…”  
“Just kiss me and then we're even!” Victor grinned.  
Rolling his eyes, Yuri grinned back and stood on tiptoes to kiss Victor.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri was still nervous and in shock about how he'd managed to get a boyfriend so soon after their first meeting – and it was his idol of all people!  
Part of him still thought he was dreaming.  
He'd followed all the advice he'd read online; act like you're cool and confident, and you will be cool and confident.  
He had no idea how he was coming across to Victor, but his mind was screaming!

Victor had noticed the change in him too!  
He didn't say anything since he didn't want to make Yuri doubt himself.  
Actually, Victor was very happy; the happiest he'd felt in years!  
He hadn't expected to get a boyfriend so quickly either.  
Victor led Yuri to the tack room, both dressed in their riding gear.  
Checking the board, Victor discovered that Rock Steady and Malyshka were available to ride.  
“Right, I'll take Rocky, you take Maly.” Victor decided, “She's a really nice ride. I think you'd like her. She's the buckskin next to Autumn Storm.”  
“Okay.” Yuri replied as he hunted for Malyshka’s tack.  
He spotted it at the far end, and plucked the bridle from the peg before carrying the saddle out and over to the stable.  
Letting himself into the stable, his eyes ran over the pretty mare.  
Her black ears pricked attentively as she extended her nose to sniff her new visitor.  
“Hi pretty girl!” Yuri placed the saddle on top of the half-door and held his hand out for the horse to sniff.  
Malyshka smelled his hand curiously, then slowly pressed her muzzle into his gloved hand.  
Yuri gently stroked her neck, before patting her shoulder.  
“Victor wants me to ride you. Is that okay with you?” He asked gently.  
Malyshka turned her head to look at him properly.  
Then she turned back around and rested her back left hoof lazily on its tip.  
“Ah, one white sock, hmm? Lucky for some!” Yuri said as he quietly lifted the saddle off the half door and slid it on to her back, just behind her withers and tightened the girth.  
The horse didn't even bat an eyelid when Yuri eased the bridle onto her head and fastened the noseband and throatlash.

Victor was waiting by the entrance when Yuri led the mare out of her stall and closed the door behind him.  
“You were talking to Maly, hmm?” Victor smiled.  
“I wanted her to know I'm not going to hurt her. Horses like being spoken to.” Yuri replied, leading Maly by the reins to one of the outdoor arenas.  
Victor opened the gate and let them pass, before following behind, closing the gate behind him.  
“You're right. Horses do like being spoken to.” He agreed, running the stirrups down and mounting Rocky from the floor. “A lot of people don't understand that just because they can't speak our languages, that doesn't mean they don't understand us at all.”  
Yuri sprung up into the saddle and adjusted the stirrups, smiling.  
“Exactly. I think sometimes maybe our voices calm them too, if we speak softly.” He replied.  
“Oh really?” Victor looked interested. “I never thought of it like that. You have a soft voice; I bet horses love that.”  
‘I know I do!’ He added in his head.  
They tracked right with Yuri and Malyshka in leading file, walking for a few minutes before moving up to a trot.  
Malyshka was a very smooth ride; her trot was very fluid and graceful.  
Rocky looked to be far more of a challenge…  
The dappled grey was being lazy, not wanting to trot any faster.  
Victor sat deep in the saddle and used his legs firmly.  
“Come on, you old sloth!” He laughed. “Trot.”  
Eventually, Rocky quickened his pace, forcing his nose up Maly’s tail.  
The mare pinned her ears back and squealed.  
“Oh, so you want to play games today do you?” Victor sighed. “Right.”  
He broke off from the track and circled the gelding, then asked for a serpentine.  
Yuri had halted at this point, letting Victor and Rocky pass, before trotting Malyshka again.  
Finally, Victor decided that Rocky had done enough flatwork and brought him back to a walk.  
Yuri was already walking again, and chuckled.   
“Is he usually trouble?”  
“Hmm, he has his moments! He's still a youngster; it's going to be a while before he's ready for any shows. He needs to work on his behaviour, and his manners!” Victor stroked the gelding’s neck. “So, fancy a canter?”  
“Sure.” Yuri nodded.  
“After you.” Victor said, shortening his reins.  
Yuri did the same before asking Malyshka to trot.  
He sat deep and asked for a canter at A, the mare obediently striking off and moving gracefully around the arena, with Rocky a few paces behind.

Neither of the riders saw someone enter the gate until they passed.  
Moving back down to a trot and then a walk, they looked at their visitor.  
“Oh hi JJ.” Victor greeted.  
“Hey! You giving a lesson?” The tall guy asked, leaning back against the gate.  
“No. This is Yuri, he's a new employee here; he started on Monday. We're just giving these two some exercise. Yuri's an ex-showjumper.” Victor answered. “Yuri, this is Jean-Jacques, but everyone calls him JJ. He's one of the weekend stable hands.”  
“Hey.” JJ nodded in greeting.  
“Nice to meet you.” Yuri responded.  
“Ex showjumper, huh? Alright, let's see what you've got! Hey Otabek! Give me a hand!” He called out to another dark-haired guy who was carrying a rake back to the tool shed.  
Otabek propped the rake against the fence and helped JJ to erect a jump in the arena.  
“Guys, no.” Victor called. “Yuri doesn't want to jump.”  
“I wanna see what he's got!” JJ grinned as the jump – a simple vertical – was finished.  
“I said no. We aren't jumping today.” Victor said again. “Take the fence down.”  
“Come on, you heard Victor.” Otabek said to JJ, “Help me take it down again.”  
“Oh come on it's one vertical; it's not even to showjumping standards, it's that low. Malyshka is a star, she'll nail it.” JJ said, walking over to her.  
“I really don't want to do this.” Yuri said, his hands trembling.   
“It should be a breeze for an ex showjumper! Go on girl!” JJ pushed, and before anyone could stop him, he gave the buckskin mare a flick on the rump and she broke into a canter.  
“YURI! TURN HER AWAY FROM THE JUMP!” Victor shouted.  
Yuri tried in earnest, but Maly’s ears were pricked.  
She sailed over the jump and Yuri was unseated, falling onto the soft sand with a thud.  
Victor jumped off Rocky’s back as Otabek went to catch Malyshka.  
“Yuri, are you alright?” He knelt beside him, gently rubbing his back and helping him sit up.   
Yuri had gone pale and was shaking violently.  
Victor turned to JJ; “You idiot! I TOLD you not to!”  
“I-I thought he was just being modest…” JJ stammered. “I'm sorry.”  
“Stand back!” A new voice shouted, and Yurio entered the arena and took off his jacket, placing it over Yuri's shoulders.   
Victor and Yurio helped Yuri to his feet.  
The Japanese man was sweating and gasping for air.  
“He's having a panic attack.” Yurio said grimly, “Come with me.” He helped Yuri to his feet and led him out of the arena and into the office.

“I thought he was a showjumper?” JJ frowned.  
“Maybe he had an accident. You don't know what happened.” Otabek hissed.  
“He DID have an accident.” Victor growled, “His horse died!”  
JJ paled and his mouth fell open.  
“Shit, I'm sorry, I had no idea…”  
“Damn right you're sorry. I promised him that we wouldn't jump today! Now he won't trust me! I hope you're going to apologise to him?” Victor thundered.  
“Yes Victor.” JJ hung his head.   
“Good. Wait until he's calmer…Until then, don't you have work to do?” Victor folded his arms angrily as a shamefaced JJ slopes past him.  
“I'm sorry Victor, if I'd have known, I wouldn't have helped him.” Otabek said awkwardly. “I'll apologise too.”  
“Thank you. Though you didn't really do anything wrong.” Victor sighed.  
“I'll help you put these two away. Shall I take Maly?” Otabek asked meekly.  
Victor nodded. “Thanks, that'd be a great help.”

..

Yuri stirred, realising he was lying on the squashy sofa in the annexe of the house.  
“What happened?” He groaned. “Where am I?”  
“You're in my living quarters.” Yurio replied from next to him. “You had a panic attack, hyperventilated and passed out. There's some water there.” He pointed to the coffee table.  
“Thank you.” Yuri murmured.  
Yurio helped him to sit up and drink some water.  
“You might need some sugar too, so I brought you this from the kitchen.” The teenager held out a chocolate bar.  
“Thanks again. I feel so stupid.” Yuri sighed before biting into the chocolate. “I used to be a showjumper; I was doing so well too, and then…Well…Now I panic every time I even see a jump.”  
“It's normal. I get it.” Yurio shrugged. “Apparently Victor yelled at JJ, so that's a bonus.” He snorted.  
“Oh great, now he and that other guy will hate me.” Yuri sighed as he finished the chocolate.  
“Otabek? No, he's my boyfriend. He won't hate you; he doesn't judge people. And nobody really cares what JJ thinks. Well, except for Isabella.” Yurio rolled his eyes.  
“Who's Isabella?”  
“JJ’s fiancée. He can do no wrong, according to her. Her head is well and truly stuffed up his ass.”   
“Oh.” Yuri didn't know what to say, so he changed the subject; “I didn't know you had a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah. Well, now you've met him.” Yurio smiled.  
“To be fair, he did try to get JJ to stop now that I remember…He asked him to help take the jump back down.” Yuri replied.  
“Yeah, he's nice like that. Otabek stays out of trouble; he's private too, which is why we work so well.”  
“I have a boyfriend too.” Yuri confessed.  
Yurio snorted. “Uh oh. That won't go down well with Victor.”  
“It should. It IS Victor.” Yuri blushed hard.  
“Dude WHAT!?” Yurio’s mouth fell open. “You and him!? Really!? Damn he works fast. I knew he had a crush on you from day one, but…”  
“But what?”  
“Don't you want to get to know him first?”  
“We are getting to know each other.” Yuri pointed out.   
“I guess.” Yurio replied. “I thought he came on too strong though. The whole trying to seduce you with tight pants thing.”  
Yuri laughed. “Actually, I miss those.”  
“Yuri Katsuki! I was wrong about you!” The teenager fell into fits of laughter, just as the door opened and Victor himself walked in.  
“Oh here you are! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He sat next to Yuri, his blue eyes filled with worry.  
“A bit bruised and achey, but otherwise okay.” Yuri replied.  
“Victor, you could've knocked.” Yurio grumbled.  
“You don't knock when you come into my house.” Victor pointed out.  
“That was before you had a boyfriend. Trust me; I'll knock now! I don't want to walk in on you screwing each other.” Yurio gave an impish grin.  
Yuri turned red. “Hey! I'm not planning to do that yet!”  
“Exactly. We're taking it slowly.” Victor nodded triumphantly. “Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to show MY boyfriend something.”  
Yuri got to his feet. “What is it?”  
“You'll see!” Victor took his hand and hurried out of the house.  
“Thank you for the help Yurio, and the chocolate!” Yuri called behind him.  
“No problem.” The blonde replied, shaking his head as he heard the door close. “Victor, you are so extra.” He sighed.

..

“What do you think?” Victor grinned at Yuri.  
They were leaning on the half door of a larger stable, looking in at a horse who was lying down in her shavings, eyeing her visitors inquisitively..  
“Is this Mina?” Yuri asked.  
“No, this is Lover's Tiff – Tiffany as we call her - she's a broodmare.” Victor replied.  
“Oh, well she's gorgeous.” Yuri smiled.  
The horse was black in colour, with kind eyes and delicate features.  
“She's part Arab.” Victor said softly, “she's also pregnant. With twin foals!”  
“No way!” Yuri gasped.   
“Yes way. She has a month left to go, approximately.” Victor confirmed.   
“So what's the sire’s name?”   
“Loverboy.” Victor laughed, “And no, he and Tiffany aren't related; a friend from a stud farm knew I was looking for a stallion for her, and he showed me his recommended ones. Loverboy just happened to be one of them! We thought it was hilarious, and so we introduced them and…Well. Now she's expecting.”   
“I bet they'll be beautiful foals.” Yuri breathed.   
“They will. Tiffany is a beautiful mare! Loverboy is quite a handsome- looking stallion too; a grey pure-bred Arab.” Victor said. “Anyway…I was wondering if you'd like to help me name the foals when they're born?”  
“Really?” Yuri blinked. “But…What about Yurio? He's head stable boy.”  
“He's helped me name many before. I'd like this to be our thing.” Victor responded.  
He paused.  
“I know we've only been together since this morning, and naming foals together is a HUGE commitment, but…” He broke off, grinning.  
“Okay,” Yuri smiled back. “I'll help you name them.”  
“Great.” Victor gave him a hug. “I've never had anyone to share things like this with before. You don't think this is too much too soon, do you?”  
“No, it's just naming horses.” Yuri smiled. “Besides, I've never had anyone to share things like this with either.”  
Yuri hesitated, but then made a very bold move and laced their fingers together, still looking in at the black mare.  
Victor’s heart swelled and the corners of his mouth tugged up into a genuine beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a double chapter upload today!  
> It was my day off work today and I had nothing to do lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments are much appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

“Yuri!”  
Phichit’s voice rang out across the yard on Monday morning.  
Yuri locked his car and wandered over to his new friend.  
“I heard what happened on Saturday. Are you okay?” Phichit asked.  
“Uh, I'm fine thanks. How did you find out?” Yuri was embarrassed.  
“Yurio told all of us not to force you to jump, and then explained what went down on Saturday, and WHY you don't jump anymore. Sorry…No one is judging you.” Phichit replied.  
“Great, so everyone knows my sordid past.” Yuri sighed.  
“It's not like that, Yuri. I promise.” Phichit looked concerned. “He sort of had to explain so we all knew why. Anyway, JJ has been looking for you.”  
“I thought he was weekend staff?”  
“He's doing some overtime to save up for his wedding.”  
“Oh.” Yuri replied as they walked to the office together.  
“Morning Yuri.” Chris greeted, “How are you?”  
“I'm fine thanks.” Yuri replied. “You?”  
“Can't complain.” Chris answered, “Otabek is looking for you.”  
“Let me guess; he's doing overtime too?”  
“No he's here to see his boyfriend.” Chris sang. “Oh. Speaking of…”  
He nodded out of the door where Yurio was standing on tiptoes, his arms around Otabek’s neck, the two of them making out.  
“Care to join me for a communal throat-clearing?” Chris asked mischievously.  
All three of them cleared their throats at the same time, making the two teenagers stop locking lips, and look up like startled rabbits.  
“Oops. I thought nobody was here.” Otabek visibly blushed. “Uh, but whilst I'm here…Yuri, I'm sorry our first meeting was such a negative one for you. I'm sorry about helping JJ put up that jump. Are you okay?”  
“It's fine, you did try to stop him. I'm okay thank you.” Yuri smiled.  
“Good boy.” Yurio murmured to Otabek, kissing him on the lips. “So, has Jean-Jackass apologised to you yet, Katsuki?” He looked at Yuri.  
“I haven't seen him.” Yuri shrugged.  
Almost on cue, JJ himself appeared.  
“Hi…Yuri, right? Listen I'm really sorry about what happened. I had no idea…” He bowed his head. “I'm kind of impulsive and don't think before I do things sometimes.”  
“Thank you for apologising. I'd like to just forget it happened, if that's okay?” Yuri squirmed.  
“Sure. Anyway, um…Let's try that introduction again? I'm JJ.” He held his hand out.  
Yuri shook his hand and introduced himself properly.  
As the group began to chat easily, a girl with black hair and shocking blue eyes approached him.  
“JJ, are you coming?” She tugged on his arm.  
“Yeah. I'll see you guys later.” JJ bid them goodbye and put his arm around the girl.  
The girl looked back and glared at Yuri.  
“Whoa! What was that about!?” Phichit frowned, turning to Yuri. “Do you know Isabella?”  
“No. But I've heard of her; not much, admittedly. She's probably mad that I'm the reason her fiancé got in trouble?” Yuri shrugged.  
“But you did nothing wrong!” Chris shook his head.  
Yuri looked over to Yurio and Otabek, who both frowned and exchanged a look.  
“What?” Yuri asked, and the younger couple looked sheepish.  
“It's not really her you have to worry about; it's her half sister.” Otabek said grimly.  
“Does she work here?”  
“Well no, but she comes up here a lot...”  
“But why would I need to worry about her?” Yuri was confused.  
“She's an evil bitch. I don't know why Victor bothers being nice to her.” Yurio said disapprovingly. “Anyway, if Isabella has beef with you, you can bet her sister will get involved.”  
Yuri's shoulders slumped. “But…what did I do?”  
“Nothing.” Yurio said. “But they don't need a reason. They hold grudges over the slightest thing; mostly fabricated shit. They're pathetic as hell.” Yurio growled.  
“Hey, easy tiger.” Otabek said gently.  
“You know what they did to me.” Yurio snapped.  
“I know baby, but you got them back for it, didn't you?” Otabek soothed.  
“We all need to look out for Katsuki, okay? I'm serious.” Yurio said grimly, “We won't let them do anything to you. Right guys?”  
“Right!” Everyone else agreed.  
Yuri breathed out, running a hand through his hair. “I've only been here a week and already I've got enemies over something I didn't do.”  
“Yeah well we've got your back.” Phichit said. “I'm with Yurio. We won't let them hurt you. That's what friends are for!”  
“W-we're friends?” Yuri blinked.  
“Of course.” Chris nodded. “You're one of the good guys. Probably the best guy.”  
“Hey!” Phichit looked mock-outraged, which made them all laugh.  
However, moments later, they all nearly jumped out of their skin when someone cleared their throat behind them.  
“I hate to break up the fun, but I don't pay you lot to stand around and gossip…Without me!” Victor grinned.  
He slipped an arm around Yuri's waist and kissed his hair, causing the younger man to blush.  
Everyone stared.  
“Oh! Did I forget to tell you?” Victor feigned innocence, “Yuri and I are dating.”  
“It was the breeches wasn't it, Yuri?” Chris grinned cheekily.  
The group laughed.  
“Admittedly, I did like them.” Yuri chuckled, covering his eyes with his hands.  
“Luckily for you, I remembered to wear them today.” Victor gave a toothy smile, before kissing Yuri on the cheek and walking away.  
The entire group watched him leave.  
“Damn.” Said Yuri.  
And Chris.  
And Phichit.  
Everyone looked at him.  
“Forgive me if I'm right, but you're the only straight one out of all of us. Care to explain that ‘damn’?” Yurio raised an eyebrow, giving a mischievous look.  
“I'm comfortable enough with my sexuality that I can recognise when another dude has got it going on.” Phichit shrugged.  
“Gaaaaay!” Chris sang, making them all laugh even more.

..

Yuri was sweeping the barn that afternoon when he suddenly felt arms around his middle, and a chin on his shoulder.  
“Guess who?”  
“The Queen of England?”  
“Well…”  
Yuri laughed at this and turned around. “Hi!” He smiled bashfully.  
“What's this? Are you blushing?” Victor stroked Yuri's cheeks with his thumbs. “You're adorable! No need to be shy, we're boyfriends now.”  
“I know, it's just still new to me.” Yuri shrugged his shoulders.  
“Me too. Anyway, I love your blushing! You have the cutest, softest cheeks! I could squish you!” Victor hugged Yuri tighter.  
“Oh stop.” Yuri chuckled. “What about you? Cheekbones! Jawline!”  
“Those aren't cute.”  
“They're sexy.”  
Victor blinked. “You think I'm sexy?!”  
“Well…” Yuri swallowed hard. “I think I hear someone calling me!” He tried to scurry away, but Victor was clinging to him like a limpet.  
“Noooo they're not! You're telling porkies, Yuuuriiii!” He sang.  
Victor really was a ginormous dork!  
But Yuri loved it.  
He was laughing hard now; “Okay, yes you're sexy! But I do have to work. You're my boss, and I have to be professional.”  
“You're right.” Victor sighed, releasing Yuri. “But after hours, come up to the house. I'll make dinner.”  
“Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you…”  
“No trouble at all! I want you to come for dinner. I want to spend time with you; we're still getting to know each other.”  
“Okay. But Saturday, you're coming to my place.”  
“Deal!” Victor beamed. “I'll leave you to it. I'll get cooking.”  
They exchanged a brief kiss, before Victor slipped away back to the house.

..

It was almost home time for everyone, and Yuri was helping Otabek tidy the tool shed.  
As they stepped out, Yuri noticed a woman in an expensive looking skirt suit striding towards them.  
“Hi, can I help you?” He asked politely, with a smile.  
The woman looked hard at him and then smiled in return.  
“Hello. I'm Katerina. I'm looking for Victor, is he around?” She asked in a posh accent.  
“He's up at the house. I'll go get him for you.” Yuri answered, but before he could go, the woman was speaking again.  
“Oh no, it's no bother. I'll go myself; he and I are very close.” She insisted. “You must be new here.”  
“Um yes, I am…”  
“Ah, well everyone knows who I am.” Katerina laughed.  
“Oh right! Sorry. So how do you know Victor?” Yuri asked.  
Katerina laughed again. “Oh my dear, Victor and I? We're partners.”  
Yuri felt his heart drop, but then the tool shed door slammed.  
“BUSINESS partners.” Otabek folded his arms.  
“Oh well, yes…But we are very close.” Katerina insisted.  
“Not really.” Otabek put in again.  
“I'm sorry, aren't you supposed to be working?” Katerina said pointedly.  
“Nope. It was my day off; I was just here to see my boyfriend.”  
“Well you'd better go home then, hadn't you?”  
“He will leave when he's good and ready, you witch.” Yurio growled, marching over. “You don't run this place. Why don't you leave?”  
“I have business to discuss.” Katerina sniffed.  
“Your so called business partnership was terminated. Don't think we don't know why you're really here.” Yurio folded his arms.  
“Fine. I can come back another time.” Katerina said icily as she stalked back to her car. “Victor and I can discuss protection then!”  
She slammed her car door shut and had driven off within seconds.  
“What was that about?” Yuri asked, feeling shaken.  
“That was the woman we warned you about earlier.” Yurio replied grimly.  
“SHE is Isabella’s sister?!” Yuri frowned.  
“Half sister.” Otabek nodded, “Same dad, different mothers.”  
“But she didn't seem to know who I was…”  
“She knew. She was just pretending. Don't listen to anything she says. She's trouble!”  
“Okay…” Yuri answered, his head swimming.  
As everyone peeled off to go home, Yuri text his family to let them know he was having dinner with Victor, and then traipsed up to the house.

..

“Yuri? YURI!”  
“Huh?”  
“You were miles away! Is everything alright?” Victor looked concerned.  
“Sort of…Well, I'm not sure.” Yuri admitted.  
Victor scooted closer and slid an arm around Yuri's waist.  
They were alone in the house now, waiting for the dinner to cook whilst they sat in the large living room.  
“Who is Katerina?” Yuri asked.  
“Katerina Yang? She's the half sister of one of my stable girls. She owns an equestrian safety clothing company; hats, body protectors, high-vis jackets…That sort of thing. Why?” Victor frowned.  
“She was here earlier, asking after you. She said you and her were partners and ‘very close’, then made some comment about you and her discussing protection…” Yuri got straight to the point.  
Victor shook his head.  
“Up to her usual tricks, then? I'm assuming Isabella has something to do with this?”  
“So you're aware of the situation?”  
“Yes I'm aware. Isabella wasn't too thrilled about me yelling at JJ for what happened on Saturday. She blames you and me – apparently JJ is innocent.” Victor rolled his eyes. “Don't get me wrong; JJ is a good guy, but...There's something about his girlfriend that's just…Off.”  
Yuri widened his eyes at this.  
“Yuri, I terminated the contract between Katerina and myself months ago after…Well. There was an incident between her and Yurio. I knew Isabella was initially behind it, but I couldn't prove it. So I couldn't fire her. And Lizanne was her friend, so she double hates me for firing her, even though I HAD evidence!” Victor sighed.  
“What was the contract with Katerina?” Yuri asked quietly.  
“A business contract. We WERE going to collaborate on a range of safety clothing in my name, but there were all sorts of complications, legal issues and customers being misled and ripped off, so I had to terminate the contract. Plus what happened with her and Yurio; that was the final straw. She's been on at me ever since to reconsider. I can't get wrapped up in that sort of thing.” Victor explained.  
“Hmm I guess not. Image, right?” Yuri asked.  
“No. It's downright immoral!” Victor responded. “And Yuri Plisetsky is a good kid. He works so hard and really loves the horses. I can't betray him like that. He's like a little brother to me.”  
Yuri smiled at him. “So there's REALLY nothing going on with Katerina then?”  
Victor stared at him. “I'm gay, Yuri.”  
They both laughed.  
“Anyway, I'm sorry she hassled you.” Victor said softly, stroking Yuri's hair.  
“Hmm, its okay.” The dark haired man smiled.  
There was a pause as they looked each other in the eyes.  
Slowly, they both leaned in and kissed…  
Softly at first, but then it became open mouthed, finally introducing tongues.  
“You're a natural!” Victor whispered as they broke apart at one point to have a breather. “Is this moving too fast?”  
Yuri shook his head, kissing him again.  
Before they could prevent it, they'd both become aroused; their clothed erections rubbing against each other.  
“Oh god. I'm sorry, I…” Yuri spluttered, looking down at the very obvious tent in his jodhpurs and turning scarlet.  
“My, my! That's impressive!” Victor marvelled.  
“Stop!” Yuri blushed even harder, hiding his arousal with a cushion off the sofa.  
“I'm sorry. Would you feel better if I showed you mine?” Victor purred.  
Yuri peered down and Victor's boner was clearly displayed in his tight breeches.  
Yuri couldn't help but love the sight!  
“Well…It's not exactly sex if we just rub against each other fully clothed, I guess…” He swallowed. “I've never done anything like this before; especially so soon!”  
“Hmm, me neither. Maybe we should wait.” Victor stroked Yuri's hair as he spoke softly. “We shouldn't rush this.”  
Yuri gave a small whimper of protest, but Victor was firm.  
“I know, I feel the same too, but I feel good about this Yuri; you and I…Let's wait for the right time.”  
“You're right.” Yuri sighed. “One cold shower please!”  
Victor chuckled. “Make that two!”  
Yuri was still lying on top of him, which didn't help matters.  
He sat up and straightened his sweater.  
At that moment, both of them heard loud rustling and movement outside.  
Even Makkachin heard it; the brown dog lifted his head off his paws and pricked his ears.  
“What on earth?!” Victor frowned, standing up and peering out of the window.  
He saw nothing, however, and closed the curtains.  
“Hmm.” He puzzled. “Could be a fox? Though it's only 6, and it's not dark yet. Usually foxes prefer the dark.”  
“Are your gates closed?” Yuri asked.  
“Of course; they always are. How strange…” Victor trailed off. “Anyway, I'm going to check on dinner. I'll walk you back to your car later on, just in case.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded.  
Victor went to check on the food, and Yuri's mind raced.  
‘It was just an animal; you're overreacting.’ He told himself.  
Only it was too loud to be an animal, and deep down, Yuri knew he wasn't overreacting at all… 


	7. Chapter 7

When Yuri arrived at the yard the following day, he made a beeline for Tiffany’s stable.  
The mare was munching her way through her breakfast, and looked up at the sound of footsteps.  
“Hello pretty girl; how are you today?” He asked softly. “Are your foals almost ready to be born yet?”  
Tiffany continued to crunch her way through her mouthful before dipping her head down into her feed bucket again.  
Her stomach was huge.  
Yuri guessed it might be uncomfortable for her.  
“I'm going to come in for a bit, okay?” He spoke gently, unbolting the door and letting himself inside.  
He held out his palm to let the pregnant mare sniff his hand.  
Once she was satisfied, she stood quietly and patiently.  
Yuri fumbled in his pocket for the lavender oil, and dropped some onto his hand, before putting the cap back down and placing the bottle back in his pocket.  
After rubbing his hands together, he gently used the tips of his fingers in circles on Tiffany’s neck, and worked his way down to her stomach.  
She snorted in warning.  
“Okay, okay. I won't do that then.” Yuri said softly, moving back to the mare’s neck.  
She relaxed again and closed her eyes.  
Yuri finished up, and tenderly scratched under her forelock.  
“Good girl.” He whispered, letting himself out of her stable and almost colliding with Yurio.  
“Whoa! Sorry.”  
“It's okay. I saw you in there. You're very gentle with horses.” The teenager said. “I like that you knew when to back off her too. Most people don't.”  
Yuri smiled as he bolted the door again.  
“Well, I didn't want to upset or anger her. They're her babies; she's bound to be protective even if they're not born yet.” He shrugged.  
Yurio nodded. “Exactly.”  
“So, anything that needs doing today?” Yuri asked.  
“Well, Flight Risk is out of action.” Yurio said grimly, “She contracted an abscess, so we can't use her in this morning’s showjumping workshop because the bit rubs against the abscess. The woman who was supposed to ride her is down to ride Phoenix now. Could you tack him up and have him ready by ten?”  
“Sure.”  
“And when you're done, would you mind working your lavender magic on Flight? The vet is due back at 11 to give her some antibiotics, but she hates the vet. We'd like her calm for his visit.”  
“Got it.” Yuri nodded.  
“Thanks!” Yurio hurried over to Rocky’s stable, and Yuri made his way to the tack room.  
He didn't see Michele Crispino in there at first.  
Michele – Mickey as everyone called him – was Sara Crispino’s brother, and he also owned a horse on livery here.  
“Hello Yuri.” He greeted, and Yuri almost jumped out of his skin.  
“Oh, hi Mickey!” Yuri replied as he retrieved Phoenix’s bridle and martingale from the peg. “How are you?”  
“Mm, can't complain thanks…So…How are you?”   
Was it just Yuri's imagination, or was Mickey implying something in a sing-song voice?  
“Uh I'm good thanks?” Yuri replied.  
“Oh? Just good?” Mickey grinned.  
Yuri frowned, confused. “Yeah…I'm great. Why?”  
“Thought you'd be feeling on top of the world is all! After being on top of Victor!”  
“Um…What are you talking about? We haven't…You know.”   
“That's not what I heard.”  
Yuri was fuming.  
Was Victor already fabricating sexual stories so early on?!  
He was about to say something when Mickey blushed.  
“Wait you really haven't had sex?” He asked.  
“No! But even if we had it's nobody’s business.” Yuri responded coolly.  
“Oh. Guess she was wrong then.” Mickey muttered.  
“She?! Who is ‘she’? And why are people making up lies?” Yuri demanded.  
“Nobody. Er I'll tell the person that they were wrong. Sorry, bye.” And before Yuri could say anything else, Mickey had dashed out of the tack room.  
Yuri was angry.  
He stormed out of the tack room with the necessary tack and made his way to Phoenix’s stable.  
“Are you okay?” Phichit asked, as he exited Autumn Sky’s stable and bolted the door. “You look annoyed.”  
“That's one way of putting it!” Yuri sighed.   
“What's wrong?” The other man asked.  
Yuri took a breath and turned to face his friend; “have you heard any rumours today? About me?”  
Phichit frowned. “No, why?”  
“Mickey just implied that I'd had sex with Victor – which I HAVEN’T – and apparently ‘she’ told him I had. Whoever ‘she’ is?” Yuri explained crossly.  
“That's a bit random.” Phichit blinked. “Even if you had, why is it anyone else's business? We're all adults here; sex with your significant other is hardly a huge scandal!”  
“Well, that's what I thought. Not everybody knows we're together though; only you, Chris, Yurio and Otabek.”   
“I haven't been gossiping about you, I swear. And Yurio and Otabek wouldn't gossip either; it's not their style. They're very private people.”   
“So you think it was Chris?”  
“It can't have been; he's not here today.”  
“Oh.” Yuri rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. “Is he okay?”  
“Healing his own heart, I'm afraid.” Phichit pulled a face.   
“Ah that sucks!” Yuri instantly felt bad.   
“Yeah, he called me this morning. I can't say too much, it's not my place. I think they're working things out though, but he got a little um…Upset. Alcohol was consumed, and he woke up feeling worse for wear.” Phichit said glumly.   
“Well if he wants me to know, I'm sure he'll tell me himself.” Yuri said. “But…just tell him I hope he feels better; its vague enough to cover all bases, and I won't throw you under the bus for telling me.”  
“Thanks Yuri. You're a good friend.” Phichit hugged him, “I hope this stupid rumour stops! Who cares what you do with Victor? He's your boyfriend.”  
“Exactly.” Yuri nodded. “Anyway, I’d better tack up Phoenix. He can't be late for the workshop.”  
“Okay; later, Yuri!” Phichit smiled as he walked away and out of the barn.

..

Yuri was busy all morning, so he didn't get to catch any of the jumping workshop.  
However, that afternoon, he happened to be passing by the outdoor arenas on his way back from turning out some of the horses in the field, and spotted someone riding in one of the arenas.  
On second glance, Yuri noticed that it was Victor!  
The Russian sat poised and confident astride Arctic Tundra, trotting around the outside track.  
Yuri saw that he wasn't alone; an older man and woman were in the centre of the arena, calling out instructions.  
Eventually, Victor was asked to jump the horse; the pair cantered towards each fence, and cleared every single one with ease.  
Yuri's heart flipped over.  
He was envious that he couldn't do that anymore.  
But also he was filled with pride; that was HIS boyfriend.   
His champion boyfriend, no less!  
Victor's position was perfect, and his equitation was on point too.  
Victor and Tundra flew around the course, and when they were finished, the older pair clapped him as he lengthened his reins again and walked the horse around the track to cool him down.  
“Excellent work, Victor. I think we will take our leave now.” The man said.  
“Thank you Yakov, Lilia. I'll see you again next week.” Victor smiled as he jumped down from the saddle and patted his horse, before hugging him around his iron grey neck.

Yuri wandered over just as Victor led his mount out of the gate.  
“You were amazing, as usual!” He grinned.  
Victor beamed at him. “You were watching?”  
“I was. So, who were they?” Yuri asked.  
“Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya.” Victor replied, “Yakov is an ex showjumping champion and he's my jumping coach. Lilia helps me with my equitation. They're divorced but they're dating again.” He laughed.   
“Wow! I wouldn't have thought you needed any more coaching.” Yuri blinked.  
“I'm forever learning, Yuri. I don't know everything; it'd be foolish to say I did.” Victor answered. “Um…Did you tell people we were having sex?”  
Yuri stared at him. “No! Did you get asked that too!?”  
“Yes. Mila asked me. She found out from Sara who found out from Mickey who found out from…Hmm. Actually I don't know who he found out from.” Victor frowned.   
“He was the one who asked me.” Yuri admitted, “He was really shady when I asked who told him that.”  
Victor narrowed his eyes and hummed.  
“He did say ‘she’ though, if that helps?” Yuri offered.  
“Not really.” Victor sighed. “But we haven't had sex. Yet. I wonder why they think we did?”  
“I've actually been thinking about that…” Yuri started, “Remember when we were making out on the sofa last night?”  
“Mmm how could I forget?” Victor smiled, nuzzling into Yuri's neck.  
“Well, we got disturbed by a movement outside, didn't we?” Yuri continued, “Do you think someone was spying on us?”  
“But who? I didn't let anyone in.” Victor mused.   
“Did the other Yuri, then?”   
“He went to Otabek’s house last night.”  
“Oh.”  
Yuri was stumped.   
“Look, they know now that it's not true. It'll die down eventually. Anyway, I'm not sure why it's a big deal anyway? We are adults. We’ll do it when the time is right, and that's our personal business.” Victor said. “I'd better put Tundra back in his stable. Want to join me?”  
“Sure.” Yuri fell into step beside Victor as they walked to the barn.

..

As predicted, the rumour died down almost instantly, and two weeks later, it was completely forgotten about.  
Victor and Yuri were still engaging in steamy makeout sessions and spending time at each other's houses after work hours, and going on dates.  
They'd opened up a lot more about their relationship to the others, too, but still kept it private; people knew they were together.  
That was it.

One Sunday, they'd just come back from a day out shopping, and were planning on taking their relationship to a new level.  
Not sex, but certainly SEXUAL in some way.  
They'd agreed to go into it slowly and not make it sleazy.  
Both of them had agreed on it being as romantic as possible.  
However, upon arriving at the yard that afternoon, another car was parked in the car park.  
“I thought everyone had finished and gone home by now?” Yuri asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.  
Victor groaned.  
“Oh no. What does she want?”  
“Who?” Yuri frowned.  
Victor nodded towards the barn, where a woman was leaning against the outside wall.  
Katerina.  
“I'll get rid of her.” Victor sighed. “I'm sorry about this!”

As Victor strode over, the woman straightened up.  
“VITYA! Darling!” She tried to air-kiss him on both cheeks, and the platinum haired man tensed uncomfortably.  
“Katerina, now isn't a good time.” Victor said.  
“So I see.” She smiled at Yuri. “He is delicious, Victor! You know how to pick them, don't you?”  
“Yes. My Yuri is very handsome.”  
“YOUR Yuri? Ooh, be careful darling. He's possessive, is Vitya.” Katerina said to Yuri with a false laugh.  
“Kat, why are you here?” Victor sighed. “I've told you multiple times that I'm not reconsidering.”  
“But we made such a great team. And I've drawn up a new contract; nobody will get cheated this time. Your name and face on a safety necessity. Come on, Vitya.”  
“No, Kat. For the final time, I'm not interested. Perhaps one of your other contacts will be willing?” Victor said firmly. “Now if you'll excuse us…”  
He marched past the woman, and Yuri awkwardly shrugged and followed Victor.  
“Oh, Yuri, wasn’t it?” Katerina said.  
Yuri looked back at her.  
“Remember; next time you decide to romp all over the sofa…close the curtains!” She sneered. “Arrivederci now.”  
The woman stalked off back to her car, and Yuri stood frozen to the spot, his eyes wide.  
“Yuri? Are you coming?...What's wrong, love?” Victor looked concerned.  
“It was her.” Yuri whispered, “She just admitted it! SHE was the noise outside the window that night! She started the rumour...Katerina was spying on us!”  
Victor paled and looked horrified.  
When he tried to look for Katerina’s car, it had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

For Yuri, the mood had been spoilt.  
He was unsettled by the revelation and Victor was furious with Katerina.  
He promised to contact her in the morning and tell her to leave them alone and stop bothering Yuri.  
Yuri wanted to go to the police and report the woman for stalking, but Victor didn't think they could do much; there was no evidence, for a start.  
Poor Yuri was not very talkative during dinner, and was distant afterwards as they cuddled on the sofa.  
All he could think was ‘are we being watched right now?’. It was very unsettling.  
Victor gazed forlornly at the TV for a while, when suddenly he switched it off.  
“Come on.” He held out a hand, “lets go upstairs.”  
“But…”  
“It's okay; we don't have to do anything if you don't want to.”  
“Okay.” Yuri agreed at last, taking Victor's offered hand and following him up the staircase and into the bedroom.  
Victor switched the light on and checked everywhere until he was satisfied that nobody or nothing out of the ordinary was in there.  
He closed the curtains and switched off the light, flicking on a lamp instead.   
Sitting on the bed, he patted the space beside him.  
Yuri hesitated, then climbed in.  
Victor held him close and pressed soft kisses on his face, before nuzzling into his hair.  
“I could lay like this forever. You're so warm and soft.” He murmured.  
“Mmmm.” Yuri burrowed down under the covers.  
“Where are you going?” Victor laughed.  
Yuri settled his head on Victor's chest and closed his eyes. “You're warmer and softer.” Yuri smiled.  
“You need to stop being so adorable! It's too much!” Victor grinned. “It's a good job I love you!”  
Both of them paused.  
Yuri's heart hammered.  
‘What did he just say?!’  
“W-what was that?” Yuri stammered, emerging from under the covers and staring at Victor.  
The older man had gone completely red, which was rare for him.  
He buried his face in his pillow and spoke inaudibly.  
Yuri took the pillow away. “Victor?”  
“I said I love you. I'm sorry.” Victor answered in a small voice.  
“Why are you sorry?” Yuri frowned. “Didn't you mean it?”  
“Of course I mean it! It's just…You said you wanted to go slowly, and it's only been a few weeks. But I just KNOW, you know? You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm so happy with you, and I want to make you happy too. So happy! I don't mean to rush you, and it's perfectly okay if you can't say it back yet. I'll under…” Victor was silenced by Yuri kissing him passionately.  
“Yuri?” Victor squeaked as they broke apart.  
“You are so cute when you're embarrassed!” Yuri gave a mischievous grin and tilted his chin up with a finger.   
“Stop teasing me.” Victor pouted.  
“I love you too, Victor.” Yuri said softly, his expression serious now. “You're my dream man, you know?”  
The look the Russian gave him melted Yuri's heart; Victor's cheeks and nose were tinted bright pink, his expression was soft and smiling, and his eyes were damp as he gazed into kind and loving brown eyes.  
He was lost for words, but hugged Yuri tightly, and Yuri swore he could feel Victor crying slightly.  
“Hey, are you okay?” The Japanese asked.  
Victor pulled back and nodded, his cheeks stained with tears.  
“For the first time, actually, yes. I'm better than okay.”

..

The couple cuddled in bed for a while, not sleeping, but just enjoying being in each other's arms.  
“Your eyes remind me of the horses’ eyes.” Victor said into the silence.  
Yuri frowned, confused.  
“Um thanks?”  
“It's a compliment.” Victor assured, “Not just because they're brown, but because they're gentle and kind, trusting…Just like you.”  
Yuri hummed, nuzzling into Victor's chest.  
“I've been thinking…” He said, “I will help with Mina.”  
“Thank you, Yuri.” Victor replied. “Have you been in her stable yet?”  
“Only to fill up her water bucket. Yurio or you usually feed her, right? She backs into the corner whenever I go anywhere near her.” Yuri sighed.  
“She does the same with us.” Victor said sadly. “I bought her from an auction; all the other horses went to good homes. But she was so nervous that nobody wanted to buy her. I heard someone say that all she was any good for is the knacker’s! I had to buy her. I couldn't let her be made into…” he trailed off, shaking his head.  
“I would have done the same.” Yuri said.  
“I didn't know what I was taking on; she's so frightened. I couldn't let her go and be killed though! She doesn't deserve that.” Victor looked upset and Yuri stroked his cheek comfortingly.  
“You did the right thing. I can try and help reach her.” Yuri smiled. “I can't promise anything of course. There's no such thing as miracles.”  
“Thank you.” Victor cuddled him. “I really appreciate it.”  
The two of them smiled at each other, and before they knew it, they were kissing again.  
Slowly and deeply, tongues sliding over each other delicately at first.  
Victor rolled on top of Yuri and Yuri’s hands wandered, grasping Victor's ass.  
The Russian moaned against Yuri's lips.  
Through their clothes, their arousal was soon made apparent.  
“Shall we?” Yuri asked breathlessly.  
Victor looked unsure for a moment. “Are you sure you want to?” He asked.  
“Absolutely!” Was Yuri's response.  
Both men took off their shirts and jodhpurs and discarded them on the floor.  
They left their underwear on and began to grind against each other, their rock-hard erections sliding together through the material.  
The couple kissed erotically as they frotted, with small moans, breaths and gasps breaking the silence.  
Yuri couldn't hold his orgasm in much longer.  
“I'm so close.” He whispered. “Stop. I can't ruin my underwear.”  
“You could always come in my mouth?”  
“What!?”  
Yuri was shocked, but suddenly the idea sounded appealing.  
He didn't know what had possessed him to do this after just a few weeks of dating, but he just knew he wanted to.  
“Okay.” He said after a moment, pulling his underwear off and dropping it off the edge of the bed.  
Victor took Yuri in his mouth and sucked.  
It only took a minute; Yuri moaned as orgasm washed over him, and Victor swallowed the offering.  
“Oh god! Tell me you didn't…?!” Yuri gasped.  
“I did! Delicious.” Victor grinned.   
“I guess I should return the favour?” Yuri gave a nervous smile.  
“You don't have to if you don't want to.” Victor replied. “I can easily change my underwear!”  
“No, I-I’d like to try.” Yuri insisted.  
Victor removed his underwear and Yuri tried to mimic what Victor had done to him;  
Sucking, more sucking, swirly, flicky tongue...  
Apparently he was doing a good job, because Victor became very vocal with his moans and his whispered words of encouragement and enjoyment.  
He ejaculated hard into Yuri's mouth, and the latter swallowed it down, shuddering.  
“Not good?” Victor laughed breathlessly as he flopped down on to the bed.  
“I liked the taste, actually. It was sweet. It's just very…thick.” Yuri answered.  
“Mmm. I can't believe we just did that!” Victor chuckled.  
“Me neither!” Yuri replied. “But I don't regret it one bit!”  
They kissed a little more before falling asleep together in each other's arms.

..

The next morning, Yuri was in a daze.  
All morning, he was thinking to himself ‘I can't believe I did that! With VICTOR!’  
He was completely shocked at the development, and even the relationship itself still seemed surreal; it all did.  
Yuri was living his dream!  
He and Victor had eaten breakfast together and engaged in a steamy makeout session before Victor had given him a pair of jodhs that he'd been gifted but were too short for the Russian, and loaned Yuri one of his polo shirts; green and navy quarters with a white collar and buttons.  
Yuri had pushed his hair back out of his face at one point, and that pleased his boyfriend very much.  
“That's a great look on you!” Victor smiled, cuddling Yuri from behind. “You look so sexy. You should show more of your beautiful face.”  
Yuri had blushed crimson and asked Victor to help him style it.

They walked out of the house, down the driveway and through the gates into the yard together.  
Everyone turned to stare at them.  
Chris wolf whistled.  
“Looking good, Yuri!” Mila called from the water trough.  
Even Yurio stared at Yuri in shock.  
“They're all staring.” Yuri muttered to Victor.  
“Let them stare.” Victor smiled. “In fact, let's give them something to stare at!”  
Without warning, he dipped Yuri and kissed him on the lips, earning whoops and whistles from the staff.  
Straightening them both up again, Victor cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. “Well that takes care of that. Now, I have a very unpleasant conversation to have with a certain spy.” He grimaced. “See you later. I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied.  
Victor walked over to his car and climbed in.  
Everyone stared at Yuri until the car had gone, and then ran over to him.  
“YOU AND VICTOR!?”  
“Man you're so lucky. He's HOT!”  
“You look amazing, Yuri!”  
“Did Victor do your hair?”  
“Is he a good kisser?”  
“Wait, did you sleep over?”  
“What's he like in bed?”  
Yuri was shocked, and blushing hard. “Cut it out, you lot!” He laughed nervously. “Yes, we're together. Yes he is very hot. Thank you, and yes he did style my hair. He's an amazing kisser! Yes I slept over, and I wouldn't know; we haven't had sex. Yet.” He answered everyone's questions.  
“Let the guy breathe!” Phichit helped Yuri out of the group.   
“I'd better um…Get on with my job.” Yuri stammered as he followed Phichit to the barn. “Thank you for rescuing me! I didn't expect to get mobbed.”  
“It's okay. They're just excited for you.” Phichit smiled.  
Yuri wandered over to Mina’s stable and peered in.   
“Are you going to try to help her?” The Thai asked.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. With my natural techniques…I dunno, Phichit. I'm no expert at this, but Victor asked me to try.”  
“He trusts you.” Phichit smiled. “And for the record, so do I.”  
They heard a snort, and not from a horse.  
Both men turned around and spotted two girls standing behind them, arms folded.  
“That was really classy, that stunt you pulled back there, Yuri.” Isabella glared at him.  
Yuri frowned. “What stunt?”  
“The whole walk of shame thing. Trashy.”  
“It was pretty obvious you got your leg over Victor and now you want to strut around here like a big man.” The other girl – Anya – added.  
“We haven't had sex.” Yuri replied, “Not that it's anyone's business.”  
“Yeah, and Yuri isn't acting big or strutting around. He's not like that.” Phichit put in.  
“He thinks he can magically cure a damaged horse.” Isabella snorted.   
“Well, for all your eavesdropping, you're not very skilled at it, are you,” Yuri folded his arms. “If you were listening properly, you'd have heard me say I'm no expert and that I don't know.”  
“I think you'll find we're very skilled at eavesdropping actually.” Anya smirked. “How was your blowjob? I hear it was delicious.”  
Both girls laughed and Yuri turned pink.  
“You two are pathetic.” Phichit thundered. “What Yuri does with Victor doesn't concern you. Leave him alone. What did he ever do to you?”  
“He didn't do anything.” A new voice spoke up.  
Yurio had joined them.  
“But these witches don't need an actual reason to be shit stirring, evil little assholes to people. Their lives are that sad. Now then, off you fuck girls.” He glared as the two of them traipsed out of the barn, and then turned to Yuri. “Are you okay?”  
“How did they know that? Victor checked the room. Nobody was there and nothing was out of the ordinary! The windows and doors were closed.” Yuri murmured.  
“Wait, it was TRUE!?” Phichit asked, his eyes wide.  
Yuri sighed.  
“Yeah. We…Did stuff.” He admitted.  
“Wow! Good for you!” Phichit grinned.  
“Katerina said something yesterday evening too, when she turned up here…She admitted to watching Victor and I through the window a couple weeks back. We were only making out on the sofa, but she assumed we were having sex!” Yuri confessed. “And now this! You don't think…You don't think he knows about it do you? You don't think he's in on it and trying to hurt me for whatever reason?”  
“No way!” Phichit shook his head. “Victor isn't like that.”  
“I agree.” Yurio said, “He stood up for me when…They did this to me.”  
“Wait, WHAT!?” Yuri and Phichit stared at the teenager.  
“A few months ago, when I first started dating Otabek, Lizanne didn't like it. She got all jealous because she liked Otabek too. But he's gay. It wouldn't have happened anyway! And Otabek and I go way back…Anyway, Lizanne and her cronies – Anya, Isabella and Katerina – all decided to spy on us having sex or whatever. They did it to publicly humiliate me. Isabella in particular took it too far; she was the reason Katerina became involved actually. Katerina was already trying to get Victor to collaborate on that epic fail of a safety wear line, and it all went wrong anyway because she's such a devious bitch!” Yurio took a breath. “Anyway, Isabella and Katerina schemed between themselves and the other two to ‘get me back for stealing Lizanne’s man’. So stupid. Katerina had access to Victor's house at that point; she had a key because they were working together. Then he found out she'd put webcams around the place to catch us having sex. Then she'd post them online. Victor found out and went crazy at her, terminated the contract and ordered her to give her keys back. Which she did, only...”  
“Only she must have got another load cut!” Phichit gasped.  
“I think she gave them to the others, too.” Yurio said grimly.   
“Why didn't the police do anything?” Yuri asked.   
“Isabella’s dad is the chief of police.” Yurio sighed. “What do you think happened?”  
“The case got dropped?” Yuri guessed.  
“Well you've done nothing wrong. Either of you!” Phichit said angrily. “I’m onboard to help you catch them out. I'm sure Chris and Mila will be too.”  
“Otabek will be onboard too. Georgi as well. He's level-headed.” Yurio added.   
“Thanks guys.” Yuri smiled.

..

Victor marched straight into the building and knocked on the door of Katerina’s apartment.  
Moments later, she answered, in her usual attire; a skirt suit.  
“Vitya! Darling!” She greeted. “I knew you'd reconsider. Come in.”   
She led him through the door.  
“Actually Katerina, I am not reconsidering and never will be. How dare you spy on me in my own home!” Victor seethed.  
“Whatever do you mean?” The woman asked, full of innocence.  
“I heard what you said to Yuri yesterday. You basically admitted to watching us through the curtains!”  
“Oh, that. I wasn't LOOKING, Victor. I came to knock for you, and realised that you were otherwise engaged.”  
“How did you get through the gates? I didn't let you in, and Yurio wasn't home.” Victor folded his arms.  
Katerina made to argue, but decided to just tell the truth.  
“Okay look, your little plaything upset my sister. Therefore he upset me. You know how this works, Victor. I'm looking out for little Izzy.” She waved a hand dismissively.  
“Yuri has done NOTHING to your sister. Nothing at all. If this is about JJ being shouted at, I’M the one who shouted at him, not Yuri. He and Yuri put it behind them and are getting along fine.” Victor corrected, “And another thing: Yuri is not a plaything. He is a human being, and I happen to love him very much. Don't you dare hurt him Katerina! You and your sister can drop this ridiculous grudge right this damn second! Yuri has been through enough as it is! You stop spying on us, return my keys which you obviously have, and don't bother taunting him. Do not set foot in my yard again. And if Isabella carries on, she'll find herself jobless. Do I make myself clear?”  
He glared at Katerina, who blinked hard for a moment.  
“Crystal clear.” She said quietly, handing the keys to Victor. “I'll call her.”  
“Good.” And with that, Victor left the apartment and headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reassure people I do NOT have a problem with Isabella in the anime.  
> This is purely fiction (AU at that). 
> 
> I'm aware that the character in the anime isn't a bad person.  
> For the sake of this AU though, she is. Please remember it's not real xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the rating due to smut content ;)

For the next couple of weeks, everything died down.  
As good as her word, Katerina had told Isabella to butt out, and she and Anya had left Yuri alone.  
He was still on edge, though, and was hesitant to get intimate with Victor unless they were at Yuri's house.  
But of course, his family were around so they had to be quiet and careful!  
They still weren't having sex, not that either of them minded.  
One night when Victor was staying with Yuri, they were trying to get intimate, but the new painting in the room was putting Victor off.  
“I'm sorry. That new picture in here…I feel like it's staring at us.” He said.  
Yuri chuckled. “So take it down until we're done!”  
Victor stood up, dropping the blanket around him to reveal himself completely naked, and took the photo down off the hook.  
“It is cool though. What is it?” He asked.  
Yuri leaned over to look; “it's love vs lust.” He explained, “My aunt sent it over to us and I wanted it. It's pretty cool…Kind of like Yin vs Yang I guess, but with love.”  
Victor nodded, turning the frame around to look on the back.  
“Eros vs Agape; lust vs unconditional love.” He read, “Hmm. So…Do you love me or lust me?” He asked Yuri, setting the painting down on top of the drawer unit and sliding back into bed.  
“What do you think?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.  
Victor kissed his neck and let his hand wander until it found the tent in Yuri's underwear.  
“Judging by this, I’d say lust.” He grinned playfully.  
“What if it's both?” Yuri countered. “I can love you and lust you at the same time.”  
“True.” Victor replied as Yuri leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss.  
Their bodies melted together as they kissed in bed for ages.  
“Just for the record, I love you.” Yuri blushed.  
“Just for the record, I love you too!” Victor replied. “Now, scoot over, Little Spoon.”  
Yuri hummed amusedly as he moved over a little and felt his boyfriend's strong arms around him from behind, and the soft peppering of kisses all over the top of his back and shoulders.  
“You're making me hornier.” Yuri warned.  
“Oh?” Victor feigned innocence as he pressed his now-erect penis against Yuri's ass.  
“Stop it!” Yuri laughed.  
“I want to see what your Eros side is like!” Victor chuckled softly.  
Something in Yuri finally snapped, and the raven haired man rolled over on top of Victor and pinned him, looking at him with desire.  
“You do, hmm?” Yuri leaned down and began kissing and sucking Victor's exposed neck.  
The man beneath him was surprised, but incredibly turned on!  
Without needing to be prompted, Yuri took off his boxer briefs and tossed them to the floor.  
“Oops.” He said carelessly. “Now what are you going to do?”  
Victor's stunned expression soon changed into one of mischief.  
“Nothing, Mr Eros. You're going to do all the work!”   
“Hmmm but how do I know you deserve all of the effort I have to give?” Yuri sighed. “Oh, I know. You can ask me very very nicely.”  
Victor narrowed his eyes; Yuri was on form tonight!  
He was definitely turning this into a game, and Victor was all too willing to play.  
“You're absolutely right. Manners are important.” He agreed. “It's common courtesy to prepare your lover before you enter. You need to politely seek permission with a small offering first.”  
“So I hear.” Yuri leaned even lower over his older boyfriend and gently slid a hand over Victor's cock.  
‘Shit!’ Victor thought. ‘I wasn't expecting to see this side to Yuri!’  
He tried not to let his surprise show too much as their lips got closer and closer.  
They weren't kissing, but their lips just slightly touched and suddenly Victor let out a shaky breath as something slim entered him.  
“Knock knock, baby. Want to play?” Yuri whispered against Victor's mouth.  
Victor couldn't speak.  
He nodded, but apparently that wasn't enough.  
“I didn't catch that?” Yuri prompted.  
“Yes, I want to play.” Victor croaked.  
“Hmm that doesn't sound very enthusiastic. Maybe you just need to be in the mood.” Yuri inserted a second finger and curved them upwards, hitting a particularly good spot.  
“Ah, fuck!” Victor gasped.   
He couldn't help letting out small moans and whimpers as Yuri fingered him.  
Yuri was silently thanking the article he'd read online the day before for the tips, as his boyfriend writhed below him.  
“Fuck me Yuri! Please. I want you.” Victor said at last.  
Wordlessly, the Japanese plucked a condom out of the unopened box in his beside drawer and rolled it over his length.  
He wasn't sure what his face was displaying, but his mind was screaming at him.  
He couldn't believe he was actually about to have sex! With Victor Nikiforov!  
Everything they did together still shocked Yuri; he just couldn't believe he was with his idol!  
And now he was about to be inside him!  
Slicking some lubricant over his cock, Yuri gently inserted himself.  
“I'm glad you were prepared too.” Victor breathed, trying to get accustomed to being completely full. “I bought condoms recently but I wasn't sure…”  
“And now?” Yuri asked.  
“And now I'm so glad I did!” Victor laughed. “Now…Can you move? Please.”  
So Yuri did.  
Slow, soft strokes became harder and faster as time went on.  
Neither of them realised that - despite their best efforts to keep their voices to a whisper - that they were being louder than they thought.  
They both came within seconds of each other, with Victor being the first.  
“Incredible!” He breathed as they cuddled up naked afterwards. “And impeccable Top manners!”  
Yuri just hummed and kissed him deeply.

The following morning, they agreed to keep it to themselves, and went downstairs for breakfast in high spirits.  
They were so wrapped up in preparing their breakfast and flirting, that they didn't realise Yuri's family were staring at them until they both felt eyes burning into them whilst they were eating.  
Looking up, the couple frowned.  
“What?” Yuri frowned.  
“Sleep well?” Mari asked after a few seconds.  
“Yeah thanks…You?”  
“Eventually.”  
“Oh.” Yuri nodded, not getting it.  
Victor had turned bright red, and dropped eye contact with Mari who was now smirking.

..

“I'm so mortified!”   
“It's okay, Yuri. I'm sure they'll forget soon.”  
They were back at Firwood and Victor had told Yuri that his family had obviously heard them the night before.  
“Besides, I had a wonderful time; you're a very thorough and gentle lover.”   
“Victor!!!?” Yuri hid his extremely red face in his hands.  
“What? It's a good thing. Next time I will return the favour.” Victor blinked.   
Yuri just groaned.  
“I just can't believe we actually did that!” He said at last, “Like I actually had sex. With YOU!”  
Victor laughed. “I'm just a person, love.”  
“Yeah, a famous person!”  
“Wrong. I'm YOUR person!”  
Victor cupped Yuri's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him.  
“Victor!” Chris hurried over to them, disturbing their makeout session, “Tiffany is really restless. I think she's in labour.”  
“How long has she been like this?” Victor asked.  
“I'm not sure. Since just after breakfast is when I noticed it. She barely touched her feed bucket.” Chris said. “But she's drinking a lot and urinating a lot.”  
“Okay, please call the vet. Yuri, could you help me in her stall?” Victor hurried over to Tiffany’s stable in the barn, where sure enough, the mare was pacing and nosing at her stomach.  
Yuri appeared at his side. “She's sweating and her flanks are heaving in and out.” He observed. “I'd say she's foaling. Either that or colic.”  
Victor audibly whimpered, hurrying to unbolt the stable.  
“No, wait!” Yuri said, “Let her do this on her own. Most foaling mares don't like anyone being too close.”  
“But…”  
“Victor, trust me on this. Please? All we can do is stand by.”

When the vet arrived, he gave the same advice, but stayed to assist in the second and third stages.  
After around thirty minutes, Tiffany lowered herself into her bedding and panted hard.  
Yuri reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of natural lavender mist, and sprayed it into the stall, away from Tiffany, but so that she could still smell it.  
It took a while, but the mare calmed, albeit only a little.  
Minutes later, she began panting hard again and whinnying loudly, causing the other horses to peer over the top of their doors curiously.  
“Yuri, look!” Victor gasped.  
The first foal was delivered and was scrambling around, making tiny noises.  
Tiffany cleaned him up, but had to stop to deliver her second foal.  
Eventually, two healthy foals – both colts – were standing on shaky, dainty little hooves and drinking from their mother.  
One black, one grey.  
The vet checked over the little family and waited until Tiffany had passed the placenta before he helped clean the horse and her babies up.  
Victor and Yuri thanked him, and he left.  
“Two little boys! You must be so proud, Tiff.” Victor stroked the mare on her neck.  
She closed her eyes and gently butted her head against him.  
Deciding to leave her and her newborns in peace, Victor and Yuri wandered out to the yard after washing their hands and everyone looked up expectantly.  
“Two healthy little colts. They and their mother are doing well!” Victor announced, and everyone cheered.

..

It was nearing the end of the work day when Yuri finally found a minute alone with Mina.  
The frightened mare eyed him warily as he let himself in the stable.  
She backed into the corner of her stable.  
Yuri said nothing.  
He lowered himself to a sitting position just in front of the now-closed stable door, and faced away from her.  
As quietly as he could, Yuri sprayed some of his lavender mist and pocketed it again.  
A few minutes passed before he heard movement behind him.  
Sitting still, Yuri braced himself.  
Before long, he heard sniffing right behind his head.  
He stayed very still and quiet, closing his eyes as he let Mina inspect him.  
Eventually, she nudged him with her nose, and he slowly turned his head.  
“Hello, Mina.” He said softly. “What can you smell?”  
Mina swivelled one ear, listening.  
Very slowly and carefully, Yuri stood up.  
Mina backed off a couple of paces but was still inquisitive.  
Yuri rummaged in his pocket and found his packet of mints; he tore off the wrapping, pocketing it, before holding a mint out to the mare in the flat of his palm.  
Mina sniffed at the offering, and then gently licked it off his hand, crunching it, before nosing at Yuri's pocket for more.  
“Ah, just like me. The way to my heart is my stomach, too!” He grinned.  
Yuri gave Mina another mint, and then gently moved to her shoulder, which he stroked gently.  
Mina eyed him.  
Yuri took the lavender oil and rubbed it between his palms, but instead of massaging it into her skin, he held his hands about an inch over her shoulder, slowly and gradually moving up her neck, to just above her ears, and then down her nose.  
The process took about ten minutes, but the horse didn't once back off or pin her ears back; if anything, she seemed to be going to sleep!  
Silence filled the stable as Yuri's hands moved over the mare’s body, without touching her at all.  
Eventually, he finished and lowered his hands.  
Mina was relaxed.  
“Good girl. How did that feel?” He asked gently, scratching under her forelock.  
The horse sighed heavily, her eyes still half closed.  
Yuri let himself out of her stable, and almost collided with Victor and the other Yuri.  
“That was amazing!” Yurio marvelled.  
“What did you do?” Victor asked.  
“It's called Reiki. It's energy healing.” Yuri replied. “Plus I've been putting Bach herbal remedy drops in her water for the last week or so. I hope that's okay?” He asked, producing the dropper bottle.  
Victor inspected it. “So it's all natural flower remedies?” He looked impressed.  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah. I actually use it myself sometimes! It helps.”  
“You're awesome.” Yurio grinned. “I'm so glad Victor fired Lizanne and hired you instead! Gone from an animal abuser to an animal healer!”  
“Oh I dunno about that.” Yuri laughed nervously.  
“Well we do.” Victor said, kissing his boyfriend. “You're one in a billion, Yuri. You're an amazing human and that's why I love you.”  
They started kissing and Yurio sighed.  
“Come on, you two. Stop being gross.” He grinned, “We have the foals’ birth to celebrate! Party at mine!”  
“There'd better not be alcohol, young man! You're underage!” Victor said as Yurio led the couple to the annexe.  
Neither of them saw the woman stepping out of the shadows, arms folded angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey, Yuri!”   
Yuri looked up from closing Mina’s stable, and saw JJ walking towards him, smiling.  
“Oh hi JJ.” He greeted.  
“The other Yuri asked me to exercise Autumn Storm, and to find someone else to ride Firefly. They're not being used today otherwise, so…How about it?” JJ asked.  
Yuri was a little surprised that JJ had asked him of all people; they got along just fine now, and JJ seemed to be completely oblivious to his girlfriend’s antics.  
But still, he knew he was hardly JJ’s first choice of riding companion.  
Narrowing his eyes, Yuri shrugged. “Uh, sure.”  
“Cool. I'll meet you in the indoor arena in fifteen.” The younger man smiled, walking to the tack room.  
Yuri leaned on Mina’s door as the mare poked her head out curiously.  
It was now a further month later, and Yuri had been working with Mina every day, and the pretty mare was showing vast signs of improvement.  
“Did you get that? Because I'm lost.” He frowned at the horse, who merely blinked at him and softly sighed through her nostrils.  
Shrugging, Yuri hurried to the tack room, but paused when he heard voices coming from the feed room.  
“Why did you drag me in here? I'm going for a ride with Yuri Katsuki and I need to get Storm ready.”   
“After everything he's done, why would you want to ride with him!?”  
It was JJ and his girlfriend!  
Yuri crept round the corner of the feed room, where he could still hear them without being seen and started recording on his phone.  
“What exactly HAS Yuri done wrong?” JJ asked tiredly. “He's a really nice guy. That one mishap when he first came here was my fault but we're fine now.”  
Isabella snorted. “He really has you all fooled, doesn't he?”  
“What are you even talking about?”  
“He's the reason Lizanne got fired. Don't you think it's strange that she got fired and he got hired all in the same day? After he magically came to Victor's rescue? Think about it.”  
“That's crazy Izzy, nobody actually does that; this isn't a soap opera!”  
“Are we the only ones who can see this?”  
“Who the hell is ‘we’?”  
Silence.  
“Izzy, who is ‘we’?...Don't tell me, you and your sister? Your friends? You're all concocting conspiracy theories again aren't you?” JJ hissed. “After what you lot did to Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek…You have to stop this! This is crazy. I'm not getting involved with it. I'll tell Yurio if I have to.”  
“Like last time? You wouldn't dare. How are you not seeing this, JJ!?”  
“Seeing WHAT?”  
“Lizanne did nothing wrong. Katsuki came to Victor's ‘rescue’ supposedly. Next thing we know, he's working here! And now he's fucking Victor and turning into his little double, with the same clothes and everything! He's a psycho fanboy who wanted to get close to Victor, and Lizanne paid the price for it!”   
“Isabella are you fucking serious?! Lizanne was caught ON CAMERA repeatedly hitting Autumn Sky with a shoe! She admitted to it! I'm not listening to this. You're crazy. Just stop okay? You've got it all wrong!”  
“Don't ride with him, JJ. I'm warning you.”  
“Oh you're WARNING me are you? Well I'm TELLING you: we're done. I'm not getting wrapped up in this insane vendetta!” JJ marched out of the feed room and into the tack room, and Yuri was about to stop recording, when he heard Isabella talking on the phone.  
“Kat?...No, JJ just broke up with me. He's riding with Yuri…That asshole. Now listen, your boyfriend is a cage fighter, right? Get him over here tomorrow and deal with Yuri…I don't care if Victor warned you to back off, I’M telling you that this calls for desperate measures. Katsuki is out of here! He's got on my bad side for the last time!”  
Yuri silently backed out of the rear entrance of the barn when he saw Isabella leave, and ran over to the house.  
He pressed the button on the pillar and heard Victor's voice on the other end.  
“Victor it's me. Yuri.”  
“Are you okay? You sound troubled.”  
“No I'm not. You need to hear this.”  
“Okay, come through.” Victor opened the gates from his end and Yuri sprinted up the drive.  
Victor appeared at the door looking concerned, and Yuri fell into his arms, his heart pounding.  
“Yuri, you're pale! Come inside.” Victor soothed, helping his boyfriend into the house.

..

“I…I have no words.” Victor shook his head.  
Yuri had played back the recording and saved it as evidence.  
Victor was stunned.  
“What do I do?” Yuri whispered.  
“WE are going to contact the police, and I am going to fire Isabella. That's a credible threat.”  
“But Katerina is getting her boyfriend to…”  
“Not on my watch!”  
“But Victor…”  
“No, Yuri. I won't let them hurt you. This has gone too far. I'm calling the police right now. I'm gonna need you to act like everything is okay, otherwise she might catch on.” Victor said gently. “I'll be down on the yard in a few minutes okay? I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Yuri replied, kissing him.

Yuri hurried to the tack room and quickly led Firefly out of his stable and to the indoor school.  
He mounted from the ground, and adjusted his hat.  
“Hey! I thought you'd stood me up!” JJ joked.  
“Sorry. Something came up.” Yuri replied as calmly as he could, following on behind JJ and Storm.  
“Are you okay?” JJ asked, turning round in the saddle. “You look like you've seen a ghost!”  
“Oh, um…No, I'm fine. Sorry.” Yuri mumbled.  
JJ said nothing for a moment, but then sighed. “I'm really sorry about that incident on your first week. I know it's made stuff awkward, but…”  
“It's not that. Honestly, I have no problem with you.” Yuri smiled. “I just…Had some bad news.”  
“Ah, I'm sorry.” The Canadian grimaced.   
The two of them rode companionably; trotting and cantering around the school.  
Once the ride was over, Yuri dismounted and led Firefly out, suddenly alert when a police car pulled up into the car park.  
“Huh. What's going on?” JJ frowned.  
“No idea.” Yuri lied, scuttling off to put Firefly back in his stall and untack him.

Upon returning to the yard, he spotted Victor striding towards him.  
“Come with me,” Victor whispered as he led Yuri up to the house. “You need to give a statement and show them that recording.”  
The couple had to explain everything to the police; Katerina spying on them, the rumours and the threat he'd recorded.  
The police ended up doing a sweep of the house to see if anything had been planted, and after an hour, they returned from Victor's room with a very small wireless microphone in a clear plastic bag.  
“This was found taped to the underside of the bed.” One of the officers said grimly.  
“What is it?” Victor frowned, trying to see what the item was.  
“A wireless microphone. Some might call it a ‘bug’.” Was the officer’s reply.  
Victor and Yuri visibly paled.  
“But…How…?” Victor stammered.  
“Didn't Katerina have keys?” Yuri asked. “But you asked for them back like a month ago! That's been there all this time?!”  
“Do you have CCTV, Mr Nikiforov?” The officer asked as his colleague took off his gloves.  
“Yes, but only around the yard, not around the house. I have security gates…There's a camera on top of one of the pillars…” Victor answered.  
“I'd like to check the footage if that's okay?” The officer requested.  
“Of course.”  
Victor led the officers up to the monitors in the attic, and Yuri decided to return to the yard.

He wandered towards the tool shed, and spotted Phichit.  
“Hey Yuri! What's going on?” His friend asked.  
“The police found a microphone in Victor's room.” Yuri replied shakily. “And I recorded a conversation I heard earlier; Isabella was threatening me, basically. She, Katerina and Anya are all behind this.”  
“Shit!” Phichit exhaled. “I'm glad you're taking action on this. Bugging the house and spying on you? I mean WHY?!”  
“They seem to think I'm some ‘psycho fanboy’ as Isabella so eloquently put it! Apparently I schemed the whole thing; that girl hitting the horse at the show, her getting fired, me getting employed, Victor and I being together. She seems to think I PLANNED all of this!”  
“She's the psycho one, not you! Nobody ACTUALLY does those things!” Phichit was incredulous. “And Victor CAUGHT Lizanne red handed! He invited you to lunch, he asked you to work for him – you turned it down at first – and he insisted! Isabella is nuts! She's so wrong about this!”  
Yuri sighed.  
“Yeah well, hopefully this will put a stop to it all.” He replied gloomily. “Anyway, I’d better start my mucking out duties.”  
Yuri reached for a pitchfork, when he suddenly felt a presence behind him;  
“Sorry, Phichit, did you want to get by?”   
There was no reply, but Yuri was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown head first into the wall, knocking him to the floor.  
All he could feel was pain raining down on various parts of his body, and then it stopped; the sound of yelling filled his ears and then everything went black and silent.

..

Yuri woke up to ringing in his ears, and everything was white.  
He blinked, his vision blurry.  
Glasses were gently put onto his eyes, and when he could focus, he saw Victor beside him, his eyes red and wet with tears.  
“There's my beautiful boy.” Victor smiled, his voice shaky, “I thought I'd lost you.”  
He started crying, holding onto Yuri.  
“I'm so, so sorry. This is all my fault.” Victor wept.  
“What?” Yuri slurred, “What happened? I don't remember…”  
“Katerina’s boyfriend happened; an amateur cage fighter. He…” Victor stopped, swallowing, “he attacked you. Phichit and Chris caught him. Otabek pulled him off you and the other two alerted me and the police. Yurio was there. He sacked Isabella on the spot. You're in hospital now.”  
Yuri blinked as he took it all in.  
He struggled to remember anything.  
“All I remember is being in the tool shed, and then pain. I hit my forehead and then…I'm here.”   
“He hit your head against the wall to knock you out and then…and then he just kept hitting you.” Victor's blue eyes filled with even more tears. “I should never have let you leave the house alone.”  
“S’not your fault, Victor.” Yuri smiled.  
Victor wiped his eyes. “Your parents and sister are on their way, by the way. I called them.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And the guy who hurt you is being charged with assault and GBH. The others are being charged with harassment and stalking.”  
“Good.” Yuri nodded, before realising that he was in too much pain to do so. “Where…what hurts?” He slurred.  
“I'm not sure.” Victor bit his lip, gently peeling back the bedcovers. “All I know is what he's done to your face…” and Victor was off again, crying hard.  
Yuri felt helpless.   
He reached out his fingers despite the pain and stroked Victor's face.  
Victor looked at him, confused.  
“I should be comforting you.” He protested.  
“The hospital can do that.” Yuri said.  
Victor continued to peel back the bedcovers and his eyes widened in shock, his breath catching.  
“No. No, no, NO!” He threw a hand to his mouth, “Oh my god, Yuri! Your beautiful body!” Victor made a whimpering sound like an animal in pain, and gently ran his fingers over his boyfriend's bruised, swollen and wounded body, shell shocked.  
“How bad is it?” Yuri murmured.  
“I…It's…I don't think I should tell you.” Victor shook his head, his face creased with pain. “You didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this.”   
He covered Yuri again and stroked his face, gently resting his forehead on Yuri's and nuzzling his nose softly with his own.  
“I'm so sorry my love. I'm so so sorry.” He whispered, tears threatening again.  
“Please stop apologising. It's not your fault.” Yuri kissed Victor, then realised his lips hurt, and were swollen. “However…I don't think I can come back to Firwood.”  
“No, you can, Yuri. They've been arrested now – all of them! You're safe.”  
“That's not…I meant…I physically CAN’T. It's too much. I can't go back after everything; I'm sorry Victor.”  
Victor stared at Yuri, shaken. “Are…are you breaking up with me?” He stammered.  
“No way!” Yuri replied, “I still want to be with you. I just can't go back to Firwood, that's all.”  
Victor swallowed hard, but nodded. “Okay.” He whispered, “But I won't see you as much. I'll miss you.”  
“I'll miss you too.” Yuri closed his eyes, touching their foreheads together again, “But it's for the best. You're always welcome at my house.”  
“That's where we first…You know.” Victor smiled softly.  
“See? One good memory!” Yuri tried to smile back as he played with Victor's fingers with his own.  
‘But we have so many more at Firwood!’ Victor thought to himself.   
Instead, he just hummed and closed his eyes as he dropped soft kisses all over Yuri's face.


	11. Chapter 11

When Yuri was discharged from hospital, his family fussed and kept him on bed rest, mostly.  
Victor, Phichit, Chris and Yurio came to visit him often; Victor being every day at first.  
Every evening at 5:30, he'd be there.  
Sometimes with flowers, others with chocolates, but always with cuddles and kisses.  
Victor gently pressed kisses to Yuri's bruises and scars, cuddled him and let him cry it out, or vent his feelings.  
Yuri would always ask for news from Firwood, and asked how everyone was doing – horses and humans.  
Victor would fill Yuri in on the news, and he could visibly see Yuri's heartache and longing to be back, but he also saw the wall Yuri had built up; the wall of fear and defiance and sheer panic.  
Victor knew that Yuri may never, ever set foot on Firwood turf again.  
Just like he would never jump again.  
And that killed Victor, so he could only imagine what it was doing to Yuri.  
On the nights that Victor couldn't stay over, he would return home to Firwood and feel more alone than ever.  
The once vibrant and happy yard was now dark and miserable after everything that had happened, and especially without Yuri there.  
Victor sloped around mournfully, a fraction of his former self, pining for things to go back to how they were with Yuri around.  
The grooms and stable hands grew worried when Victor even lost interest in riding and did not fill out entry forms for any shows for weeks, or turn down invitationals.

One evening, Yurio found Victor poring over one particular invitation to enter a show in the valley.  
It was just a local show; he was often invited to these.  
But this time, he couldn't decide whether or not to attend.  
The invitation and entry form sat in front of him on the office desk, Victor was resting his chin on his hands and staring blankly at the papers.  
“Hey, I thought you'd locked up?” Yurio asked, leaning on the door frame.  
“Hmm.” Victor sighed.  
The teenager hesitated for a moment before wandering into the office and sitting on the seat opposite Victor.  
“Any update on the case?” He asked.  
“Derek was sent to prison for assault and Grievous Bodily Harm.” Victor replied, “Isabella and Katerina for harassment and stalking. Anya for assisting.”  
“Good! It's about time.” Yurio frowned, “So why so glum? You still have Yuri.”  
“Yes, I still have Yuri. But he never wants to come back here again. I can't blame him, but…I miss him so much. I feel so alone. He was the one person who could brighten my day just by being here. He gave me so much and didn't even realise it.” Victor wiped his eyes, tears pouring down his cheeks.  
Yurio hesitantly patted him on the back. “So leave.”  
Victor looked up at him. “What!?”  
“Buy a new yard.”  
“How?”  
“You're loaded. Plus the money from selling this place would bring in more. I know it's your home, but…”  
“Honestly, it doesn't feel like home. Not anymore. Not after what happened. I can't sleep in that room anymore! Everywhere I go, I feel like I'm being spied on.”  
“Then find a new home. Even if it's smaller.”  
“What about you?”  
“Otabek asked me to move in with him.” Yurio smiled.  
“Oh.”  
“But I'll tell him you need me. You're like a big brother after all.”  
Victor stared at the boy and then swept him into a hug. “You are like a brother to me too, but I'm not going to let you risk your happiness for me. Go. I'll see what I can do about selling up.”  
“I'll still work for you, you know that, right?” Yurio said, “And everyone here will follow you. I can guarantee that.”  
“Thank you.” Victor replied sincerely. “For everything. As for how you handled Isabella…That was amazing.”  
“That bitch needed telling!” Yurio laughed. “It's JJ I feel sorry for. Can you believe that?! He's annoying as hell but the poor guy got dragged into this when he didn't want to. He's been blaming himself.”  
“He has?” Victor blinked.  
Yurio nodded.   
“I've been so wrapped up in my own misery I never even noticed.” Victor sighed. “I'll talk to him tomorrow before I go to see Yuri.”

..

Yuri was on the road to recovery.  
It had been three weeks since the assault – almost four, and his body was beginning to feel a lot less achey and sore.  
Victor had visited him the night before, with a punnet of strawberries and chocolate.  
He had washed the strawberries and then cut off the tops, placing a large cocktail stick through them and melting the chocolate in a bowl to be dipped in.  
This had led to Victor insisting on feeding them to Yuri, and then Yuri had returned the favour.  
The romantic gesture had culminated in Victor making love to Yuri tenderly and lovingly, before holding him in his arms in bed for a while, exchanging soft kisses.  
When it had been time for Victor to head home, Yuri noticed that the older man seemed troubled, and when he'd asked why, Victor had told Yuri that he missed him at Firwood.  
“Mina is doing so well, thanks to you.” He'd said, “and the foals and Tiffany are, too.”  
“I'm glad. I really miss them.” Yuri replied sadly. “I miss all of you.”   
Yuri had cried after Victor left; his heart hurt.  
He'd built such a bond with the horses, especially Mina.  
And the remaining staff were all his friends.

Now, as he helped out at his family's yard with some light work, he spotted JJ walking up the drive, his hands dug deep into his jeans pockets.  
Yuri froze on the spot and Yuuko’s husband Takeshi Nishigori had noticed.  
“What's wrong, Yuri?” He asked.  
Yuri didn't respond, so Takeshi followed his gaze and saw JJ approaching.  
“Is he one of the people who gave you trouble? Want me to beat the crap out of him?”  
“No, he's not the problem.” Yuri replied. “It's okay.”  
JJ gave Yuri a thin smile and Yuri wandered over to him.  
“Hi.” Yuri greeted.  
“Hey, how are you feeling?” JJ asked.  
“Sore, but not as much.” Yuri replied as Takeshi got back to work. “How are you?”  
“Not great, honestly.” JJ sighed, “Yuri I'm so sorry for what happened. This is all my fault.”  
“No it isn't.” Yuri reassured. “You're not to blame for someone else's actions.”  
“That's what Victor told me yesterday.” JJ admitted, “but if I hadn't tried to get you to jump that time…”  
“It's okay. You weren't being malicious. I forgave you a long time ago.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, really.”  
“Thank you. I am really sorry about…HER.” JJ added. “I'm done with her. For good.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be! I'm glad.” JJ laughed. “You know, we all miss you at Firwood. It's not the same without you. Victor especially; he is so down all the time. Please come back?”  
“I can't.” Yuri looked down. “After everything that happened…I'm sorry.”  
“Oh. Well I hope we can all still stay in touch?”  
“Of course.” Yuri smiled.  
JJ smiled back.  
“Um…How about a tour of Yu-Topia Equestrian Centre?” Yuri offered.  
JJ brightened.  
It was an olive branch.  
“Sure!” He grinned, and Yuri led him to the barn.

..

On Saturday, Victor was late.  
Yuri waited for him in the living room, peering out of the window.  
For a while, Yuri thought he wasn't going to show.  
As he sloped up the stairs, Mari came into the house.  
“Victor's here! He's on Boudicca! The famous Boudicca!” She exclaimed.  
Yuri blinked and hurried outside.  
Victor was indeed astride Boudicca…And leading Mina.  
“Victor!” Yuri exclaimed.  
“I'm sorry for being so late. I had a few things to sort out. Come on; get your riding gear on!” Victor winked, jumping down from the saddle and tying the two mares up.  
Yuri frowned.  
“Um…who am I riding?”  
“Mina, of course. Chop chop.”  
“Okay, okay!” Yuri sighed, hurrying to the house.  
He quickly changed into his jodhpurs and riding boots, securing his hat and body protector on before bidding goodbye to his family, saying that Victor had come to take him out for a ride.  
Yuri approached Mina, who stood placidly in full tack.  
She nudged him playfully, and he stroked her nose, before bravely jumping up into the saddle.  
“So where are we going?” Yuri asked as he adjusted his stirrups and checked the girth.  
“Just on a hack.” Victor shrugged as he untied the horses and then sprang up into Boudicca’s saddle.  
“That narrows it down!” Yuri replied sarcastically.

Victor led the way out of the yard, and down the country lanes.  
Mina was so well behaved, and didn't bat an eyelid even when they reached a crossing, and waited to cross the road.  
She was sound all the way across the fields, too, before Victor turned up a quiet lane that Yuri didn't recognise.  
“Uh, where are we? Look, I'm not too hot on the idea of having sex outside, even if it's in private woodland.” He frowned.  
Victor turned to stare at him, before laughing.  
“I didn't bring you here for sex.” He chuckled, “Although, if you want to do it later…”  
“We’ll see!” Yuri grinned.  
And then a driveway came into sight; a large gated house with a stable yard, acres of fields, an indoor riding school, and two outdoor arenas joined it.  
“Wow!” He marvelled, “I had no idea this was here!”  
“It was a private yard.” Victor answered. “I house and land-swapped with the owner. They're at Firwood now.”  
“You…You mean…This place is yours?” Yuri stared around as he dismounted.  
“No. It's OURS.” Victor smiled. “Turn around.”  
Yuri looked confused, turning, but saw nothing.  
“Look at Mina.” Victor specified.  
Yuri looked at the beautiful bay mare, studying her.  
“Try looking at her bridle.” Victor laughed.  
Yuri looked, and then noticed a tag on the part of her browband which was attached to the headpiece.  
He turned the tag around and read the engraved writing; ‘Mina – Yuri Katsuki, Larkspur Lane Stables’ and then the address.  
“I don't understand?” Yuri whispered.  
“Mina is yours. You got through to her; you made her trust again.” Victor smiled. “Mina is rightfully your horse. AND this place is ours; if you can't come back to Firwood, then I don't want to be there either. The place is tainted now. It's time for a fresh start…That's not all…Makkachin!” He called the poodle, who loped along and drew to a halt, sitting obediently at Victor’s feet, a box in his mouth.  
Makkachin dropped the box in front of Yuri, who shakily picked it up.  
“Victor?” He cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  
Victor swallowed, and stepped forward as Yuri opened the box; a plain gold ring inside.  
Yuri's mouth fell open, and he gasped as Victor took his hands.  
“These past few months, you've made me realise what I've been missing in my life. And the last few weeks without you have been unbearable. I can't be without you, Yuri. Leaving Firwood behind was nothing to me if it meant I got to keep you in my life. I'm lost without you, and nowhere is home without you. The truth is: I love you, Yuri Katsuki. Will you marry me?”  
Yuri couldn't help the tears that were flowing down his cheeks.  
“Yes!” He choked, nodding.  
Victor slid the ring onto his ring finger and engulfed him in a tight hug, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.  
The couple heard cheering and clapping behind them, and broke the kiss to see that all of the staff – their friends - had gathered to witness the proposal.  
“Congratulations!” Phichit shouted.  
“I can sense that there will be celebratory sex tonight!” Chris added and they all laughed.  
“So, Yuri…Now that we're not at Firwood anymore, will you come back to us? Or are you going to stay at home?” Victor asked.  
“I'm already home.” Yuri replied, catching Victor's lips in his, both of them smiling into the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hack = a trail ride!


	12. Chapter 12

When Yuri broke the news to his family and friends that evening, Yuuko and the other instructor Minako both squealed excitedly, whilst Mari burst into tears and swept her younger brother into a big hug.  
“Congratulations to you both!” Yuri's father smiled, and Victor bowed to him respectfully, thanking him.  
“Oh um…I won't be living here anymore. Victor moved to another yard; its beautiful and peaceful. Larkspur Lane Stables. He asked me to live with him.” Yuri added, and Victor kissed his temple.  
“Then of course, you must go.” His mother replied, “But we will miss you very much.”  
“I'll always come back to visit.” Yuri promised.

Within a couple of days, his things had been packed up and driven over to Larkspur Lane Manor.  
Victor gave him the grand tour;  
A massive front room, a large dining room, a study, three bedrooms and two upstairs bathrooms with an en-suite in the master bedroom.   
The downstairs had a toilet and sink, and a huge kitchen that overlooked the garden.  
The garden was absolutely beautiful; and even contained a summer house!  
“It's so beautiful!” Yuri smiled.  
“Isn't it?” Victor replied. “A perfect place to raise our children.”  
“Wait, WHAT?! I'm only 24!”  
“In the future of course.”  
“You realise that neither of us can get pregnant, right?”  
“So we adopt or try surrogacy.” Victor shrugged, “I want a life with you. Marriage and a baby. Well…More than one baby.”  
“M-more than one?!”  
“Two or three would be perfect…Yuri? Are you alright? You've gone exceptionally red.”  
“So much for us taking it slowly, huh?” Yuri replied.  
Victor just laughed and snuggled him.

..

A week later, Yuri and Victor were settled into their new home; they'd spent a lot of time ‘christening’ various rooms and pieces of furniture in those days.  
The stable hands had all assumed that the couple were sick or something.  
“Seriously?” Yurio laughed. “They just got engaged and moved in together; what do you think they're doing?”  
Phichit gasped. “You mean…SEX?!”  
Chris nodded. “Ah, yes of course. But how would you know this, Yurio?”  
“Because Otabek and I were the same last we…” Yurio was silenced by his boyfriend kissing him.  
“Stop talking, Yura.” He murmured as Yurio stammered incoherently.  
“I hear Victor is entering the show in the valley on Saturday.” Georgi changed the subject.  
“Good! I'm glad he decided to enter after all.” Mila smiled.  
“Yes, it will be good to see him jumping again.” Sara agreed. “It's a shame that Yuri isn't entering too.”  
“That's what you think!” Yurio whispered as he and Otabek held hands and wandered into the new tack room.

..

“Thank you so much for coming to support me, Yuri.” Victor smiled as he pulled on his boots at the Westerley Valley show that weekend.  
“Of course!” Yuri replied, kissing his fiancé. “I'm your biggest fan, remember!”  
‘You won't be after this!’ Victor thought to himself.  
“I'll just go to the registration tent and sign myself in.” Victor hurried away.  
“I don't get why he made me dress up too?” Yuri frowned. “I'm not competing! I should be in casual clothes like you guys.”  
Phichit and Chris smiled sympathetically.   
“He wants to announce your engagement.” Chris lied smoothly. “To the press.”  
“Oh. This is only a local show…” Yuri answered thoughtfully.  
Moments later, Victor came back and sprang into Boudicca's saddle.  
“I’m going to the warm up ring.” He said in a strained voice that Yuri noticed.  
“Are you okay?” Yuri asked.  
“Just nervous.” Victor replied.  
It wasn't exactly a lie!  
“I didn't know you got nervous before competing? You'll be brilliant; you always are!” Yuri reassured. “I love you!”  
“I love you too!” Victor replied, feeling terrible and guilty as he rode his famed mare to the warm up ring.

Minutes later, the event had started.  
Yuri listened for Victor's name on the loudspeaker, but he heard something else instead;  
“Competitor number 37 will be Yuri Katsuki on Boudicca. This is a rider change.”  
“What? There must be a mistake…” Yuri stammered.  
“No mistake.” Victor announced as he rode up to him on Boudicca and jumped out of the saddle. “You'd better hurry.”  
“Victor, you know I can't!” Yuri shook his head.  
“Yes you can. I know you can.” Victor replied, fishing Yuri's hat out of the bag in the back of the horsebox and putting it on him, followed by his body protector. “I believe in you. Boudicca will take care of you, I promise.”  
Yuri shakily mounted the mare and rode to the collecting ring in a daze.  
He hadn't even walked the course!  
Thankfully he'd memorised it after watching the other riders.  
Yuri was shaking.  
He couldn't do this!  
“That was competitor 36, four faults.” The loudspeaker announced.  
Somehow, Yuri found himself walking Boudicca into the ring as they were announced, and trotted her around.  
The bell rang, and Boudicca approached the first fence at a canter without any guidance from Yuri.  
He panicked and hoped he wouldn't pass out and fall off.  
Oh god, oh god…  
Boudicca pricked her ears and took off, sailing over the fence.  
It felt like minutes that Yuri hung on in there; just feeling the gentle breeze whipping his face, looking ahead to the next fence, soaring over a jump!  
It was only a second, though.  
As they landed, Yuri beamed.  
He'd done it!  
With restored confidence, he turned Boudicca to the second fence and urged her on.  
She leapt over the parallel, and turned to the oxer.  
Boudicca jumped like a stag!  
She and Yuri raced around the course, until the final fence loomed.  
Yuri sat deep in the saddle and urged her on.  
“Come on, Boo!” He grinned, using her nickname. “Let's clear this!”  
Boudicca took off from the perfect spot and tucked her forelegs under her, clearing the last fence with ease.  
Yuri patted her neck and trotted her out to thunderous applause.  
“That was competitor 37; Yuri Katsuki on Boudicca. Clear round in one minute and ten seconds! They're currently in first place!” The loudspeaker announced.  
Yuri reached Victor, Phichit and Chris, who had now been joined by Yurio and Otabek.  
He slumped forward in the saddle to catch his breath, before dismounting and marching over to Victor, who suddenly looked sheepish.  
“You!” Yuri panted, “You did that on purpose!”  
Victor swallowed, and was about to speak, when Yuri grabbed him by the face and planted a big kiss on his lips.  
They ended up making out right there in front of their friends, Yuri's hands on Victor's face, and Victor's hands on Yuri's hips.  
When they finally came up for air, they were all too aware of Yuri's family approaching.  
“You-you're not mad?” Victor asked, startled.  
“I'm furious.” Yuri answered. “Boy are you gonna get it when we get home!” He winked at Victor, who turned bright pink.  
“Methinks someone is in for a spanking!” Chris grinned mischievously, and the others sniggered.

The last few competitors didn't match Yuri's time, so he had secured first place, much to his dismay.  
He numbly rode over to collect the cup and rosette, before leading the lap of honour around the ring.  
As he made his way out, a few people recognised him from his previous seasons.  
“Congratulations!” One boy shouted. “I was really sad that you hadn't competed this season, but I understand why. I'm so glad you're back now! How are you feeling?”  
Yuri smiled at the boy; “Thank you! Uh, much better thank you for asking!”  
“Everyone on the fan page will be so jealous that I met you! Please can I take a photo with you?”  
“Of course.” Yuri posed for a photo with the boy, then suddenly blinked hard. “Wait, did you say ‘fan page’?”  
“Uh huh! Instagram and Tumblr, so technically two! You have thousands of fans!” The boy grinned.  
“I DO!?” Yuri stared.  
“Sure. Here's the link if you want to take a look…” the boy took a piece of paper and wrote down the fanpage’s URL for both social networks, and Yuri took out his phone to take a look, following both pages immediately.  
He hugged the boy gratefully. “Thank you. I really needed to see those.” Yuri sniffed. “I was kind of tricked into competing today by my fiancé. I haven't jumped since the accident.”  
“But it wasn't your fault.” The boy looked crestfallen. “Everyone knows that. You're an amazing jumper! I really hope that you do come back. You could easily make it into the bigger competitions next season! You were so close! We believe in you, Yuri.”   
Yuri smiled at him. “Alright then. I'll do it!” He nodded. “What's your name?”  
“Minami.”  
“Thanks Minami. You know I have a horse called Mina! My fiancé gave her to me when he proposed!”  
“Wow really!?…Who's your fiancé? You know, Boudicca looks familiar. I could've sworn I've heard that name before…” Minami pondered.  
At that moment, Victor and the others approached and Victor draped himself over Yuri and kissed him on the lips. “You were fantastic, baby! I knew you could do it! You just needed a little…Push.” He said mischievously.  
“And as I said; you are so gonna get it when we get home!” Yuri matching the mischievous grin.  
Minami was completely gobsmacked.  
“Y-you're engaged to VICTOR NIKIFOROV!? And he's engaged TO YOU!?” He gasped.  
“Yeah. I kind of love him quite a lot, so…” Yuri laughed. “Even though he tricked me into competing today!”  
“I'm so glad you did! Yuri's fans have missed him.” Minami said excitedly.  
“Oh I know. I'm a member of your fan club on Instagram. We've all missed him.” Victor nodded.   
“YOU JOINED THE FAN CLUB!?!?” Yuri spluttered.  
“I joined it ages ago. You look so hot in breeches! Oh and that photo where you're…”  
“SEXY/MOODY AND LOOKING STRAIGHT AT THE CAMERA!!!!” Victor and Minami said together.  
All Yuri could do was stare in awe.  
“That photo is old! Like before the accident…” he frowned.  
“I know.” Victor grinned. “I saw your photoshoot and interview in The Equestrian – the magazine. I had a huge crush on you. You were so sexy, and that bulge…”  
“I'm going to need to see this interview.” Chris piped up. “Do you still have the magazine?”  
“YES!” Victor and Minami answered in unison.  
Yuri had to lean against Boudicca for support, unable to believe what had just happened.  
The famous Victor Nikiforov had been crushing on him for almost two years…  
“…So after reading the interview, I realised that not only is Yuri incredibly handsome and sexy, but such a loving and gentle soul too. I fell for him hard.” Victor sighed.  
“After reading an interview?!” Yuri blinked.  
“That's beautiful.” Minami wiped his eyes.  
“Awwww! You guys were made for each other!” Phichit grinned excitedly.   
At that moment, a reporter came over to interview Yuri about his win and his return to competing.

  
“Mr Katsuki, a fantastic round today and a well-deserved win! Such an amazing comeback to competitive showjumping!”  
“Thank you so much! Honestly, I wouldn't have done it if a certain Mr Nikiforov hadn't tricked me into it!” Yuri laughed, “He was actually down to compete, but switched our names last minute!”  
“Very devious, but does this mean you're coming back?” The reporter asked.  
Yuri took a breath and looked around him;  
“You know, only a few minutes ago, I found out that I actually had fans! A fan CLUB to be precise, and the guy who owns the websites – Minami here – told me something that really made me think.”  
Yuri paused whilst the cameraman panned to Minami who was excitedly beaming up at Yuri.  
“…He told me that I had thousands of fans; people who missed me and wanted me to come back and to succeed. People who genuinely cared about my wellbeing after the accident and the loss of my amazing horse last year.” Yuri breathed, “But I'm not that person anymore; my life has changed and I'm not wallowing in grief anymore. I've had my family, a new job with new horses to love and care for, a new horse of my own now, new friends, a new home, a fresh start…I think I'm ready to come back now.” He grinned.  
“And I guess that you have made friends in high places? You know Victor Nikiforov now! Has his friendship been a great help to you?” The reporter asked.  
“Actually, the part that I missed out was this: I also found love. Or rather love found me. Victor and I are engaged. He's my fiancé.” Yuri smiled, pulling Victor into frame by his hand.  
“And happier than ever!” Victor added, nuzzling his cheek against Yuri's hair.


End file.
